New discovery
by cristelarcol
Summary: Kagome is a normal schoolgirl living in Japan. But there are some students in her school who she finds are... genetic experiments? So she's caught up in the heat of a battle, and this guy with amber eyes says she's the one that can make a difference.
1. The good old days

Disclaimer: I do!...not, own Inuyasha. (sighs)

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm a newbie so please advise and critizise me as much as your hearts desire! But with proper language... And please, _please, _review to tell me how I'm doing! ''> ...(I can't make a smiley...crap) Thank you all!

* * *

The sun rose beautifully behind the glass window on one of the high rooms of a shrine. One of the strong morning rays slowly creped on a sleeping girl's face, until its warmth covered her soft, smooth, and vivid peach skin fully. Many other rays followed soon after. The girl seemed to finally give in as she slowly scrunched her face up a bit, and gave a big yawn. She opened her mysterious dark blue eyes, and found that it was morning. She sat up and stretched. But then it seemed as if a bolt of lightning had hit her when she perked out of her bed with tons of energy from a good night's sleep. She quickly followed by making her bed, tiding up the room a bit, and going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and her vibrant black locks, then change into a school uniform. 

When she was done she ran down the stairs with a small attachment on her back, her school bag. She headed straight for the kitchen.

"Good mornin' mom!" she greeted a kind lady behind the kitchen counter who was making pancakes, according to the sweet smell in Kagome's nostrils. The lady had black also vibrant, short hair, cut into a feminine style though, and eyes the color of honey that only seemed to represent her sweet and caring personality. Eyes truly uncover hints about any kind of person, if the person doesn't mind showing them: Kagome's belief. She thought that her dark-colored eyes were not just coincidence, even though she was the only one in the family who inherited such 'blue' trait, she thought they were dark because she was too shy to show her real self at times…

"Good morning, honey!" she smiled.

Kagome approached the kitchen table only to find a sleeping grandpa of hers and a little anxious boy waiting for breakfast. This boy had dark brunette hair, almost black, and eyes to match.

"Good morning grandpa, good morning Souta!" she cheerily said.

"Mornin' sis!" answered the boy, while the old man with gray hair and closed eyes seemed to still lay his head on the table and only grunted something in his sleep as a response, then he let some drool escape his mouth. Kagome just sighed at her gramps.

After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting for Souta, his mother finally came in with two plates full of pancakes. She set them down, and then herself on top of a fourth chair. "Here, let's eat" she said as she took a fork and a knife.

Kagome swiped a pancake and went after the syrup at the same time as Souta. Kagome won, and she happily splattered the sweet liquid on her pancakes.

"Golden brown, mom, just how I like them!" Kagome complemented her mom's cooking.

After eating the first and most important meal of the day, Kagome went to brush her teeth again, only a precaution so as not to have bad breath when she arrived at her school. Then she ran down and took her schoolbag, then glanced at the clock. "I'm going to be late!" she shouted.

"Well, you better go then, I'll take Souta to school." Her mom said, and then planted a kiss on Kagome's forehead.

"Right! Love you mom, bye!" she got outside, and on any other day would have gladly walked and taken in the view, but today she was almost late, so she practically jogged to school.

When she finally arrived, she spotted her three best friends; one with short brown hair, another with long hair, and one with medium length, all of them had cute styles and eyes of pretty dark brown. They talked and chatted, and one of them asked Kagome "How come you're late?"

Kagome shrugged, "Guess I wasn't paying attention to the time…"

"Tsk, tsk…Kagome, a few minutes later you could have been late for first period, and Mr. Taskeiro wouldn't have been happy!" her friend said( in a bossy, motherly tone).

" To say the least" another friend, with short hair, added.

"I know, I know.." Kagome accepted.

The school bell rang. And all the crowds outside the high school slowly walked inside, knowing this was the start of another Monday, a horrible school day. Kagome sighed at the boringness of it all, because lately her life seemed to be a movie that was played over and over again, only it was real and she had to live it. The only thing that turned her thoughts to excitement in her head was the upcoming sleepover that weekend at her house, to celebrate her fifteenth birthday that was really that Thursday only it was going to be celebrated Friday with her friends.

She sat down in first period, chemistry. _What a way to start the day…_, that was what Kagome always thought during mornings in that class.

The day seemed to breeze by, jus like any other day. A bell finally rung, it announced lunch. At that particular school, the students were aloud to have a sort of picnic during lunch, since really the just brought their lunch (or bought it) and picked any place outside in the yard of the school to sit and eat. Most students sat under the many trees that cast huge shadows, and were pleasant to sit under. Each clique seemed to have their own tree where they always sat.

Kagome and her friends sat under a nice tree full of branches, and leaves to cast a huge shadow, but not the biggest of all, or the darkest…

Kagome opened her school bag and took out her lunch she prepared the day before. The other girls took theirs out too. It was funny how they all brought the same brown bags to hold their lunch. Another little sign that proved that everything was always the same in Kagome's life, so she thought, as she bit into an apple.

She soon spotted the infamous group of teens about her age that seemed a little on the weird side, the outcasts. It was strange how they always stuck together, always the same group of people, although new members were added sometimes but no one seemed to notice, or care. They were a huge group, and they all looked human. But they didn't _feel_ human to Kagome. She didn't know what it was about them that every time Kagome came across them, she sensed a distinct aura around them. She pondered on this thought until one of the kids seemed to notice her staring, and he looked at her with and intense color of eyes. But Kagome couldn't tell if they were hazel or maybe…amber? No, they couldn't be amber; no person ever had that eye color, though she couldn't tell because the group chose the most gigantic tree, to sit under the blackest shadow…under which they all seemed to have very vibrant and vivid hair, almost unreal! They were normal colors though, such as blacks, browns, and this particular boy's short, light blond. Blond was an odd color in these areas… Kagome broke the stare to look down at her lunch. What did those eyes try to show her about the person? She couldn't understand…

One of her friends noticed what happened and said "Weird, aren't they? They never try to talk to anyone, just seem to kind of _be_ there and no one really notices…"

"It's not that no on notices, it's that they have this kind of…_look_ that just sends a message to anyone sane to STAY AWAY." Another one piped up.

"You're right! I get that too" the third one agreed.

"But you guys, they're (pause) humans like us…Don't you think that's kinda mean?" Kagome hesitated before the word 'humans', because she wasn't really convinced herself, but that sounded even meaner than what her friends said and would make her seem like a total hypocrite.

Kagome was so bored; it was just one of those days… Or maybe it only seemed that way because she had her period? She did tend to have slight mood swings now and then… Just as one of her friends, the one with the short hair, and by destiny's hands she had her period then too… Kagome looked at the sheet she and her friends were sitting on (so they wouldn't make contact with the grass and get all itchy… it has happened before!) and she spotted one last chocolate-brownie cookie with chocolate chips on the top. Kagome knew she had to have it. She was reaching slowly for it, and that's when she realized her friend (of short hair) was reaching for the cookie too! How dare she want the last cookie! She was reaching for it first!

Suddenly, Kagome started feeling very protective of _her_ cookie. After all she hadn't tried those cookies yet.

"Back off! It's my cookie!" Kagome shouted at her pal, who had her eyes on the prize.

"I don't see your name on it!" she shouted back

"Well, uh… I was reaching for it first!

"No, I was!"

"I haven't tried those cookies yet!" Kagome was yelling now.

"Neither have I!" her friend only yelled back.

Kagome took the cookie and stood up so her friend couldn't take it, and it was just halfway on its way to her mouth too, but her friend caught the other side of the cookie while standing up as well. The two other girls still on the sheet looked at their fighting friends from below, their expressions showed they were torn between being worried and confused if they should take this seriously.

Kagome pulled the cookie in a desperate attempt to eat its chocolaty goodness. Her friend pulled back, and for some reason the cookie didn't break…yet. Maybe this was because it was so packed with sugar. They kept tugging it between each other with one hand while trying to shove each other with the other hand. This was getting serious, but the sitting ducks of the two other friends were literally still sitting on the sheets, and decided they should just watch and enjoy the show. If they could have the mad girls' lunch leftovers, heck, why not watch a good show while they're at it? This was free entertainment!

The bell finally rang, and Kagome and her friends had ripped the cookie to pieces, so now they were mad at each other for making the gloriousness of chocolate shrink before their eyes. They looked like they were about to rip each other's throats by now and the other two girls had to actually stand up to try and set them aside from each other, since a crowd was now forming around the two. The small crowd was mostly boys who were cheering them on, while many of them still informed more incoming male students of the "Catfight!" So when the bell rung, their faces fell at its timing, and one boy just summed up all of their feelings when he shouted in disappointment "Just when it was getting good!"

Lunch ended 'peacefully', and everyone went back to their classes. Kagome and her friend were mad at each other, as a result of the cookie fight. Kagome thought all the blame went to her friend who refused to give over _her_ cookie. (AN: don't mess with PMS…That rhymes!)

Kagome had art next, her favorite class next to music, and so she was glad. Also glad that her best friends weren't in this class so she wouldn't have to see _her_, the cookie cruncher who destroyed the cookie.

She arrived at her class, and sat in her usual seat, but the teacher Ms. Tsukido (a woman) cleared her throat to stop Kagome. Kagome almost set her bottom down, when she picked it up quickly and asked "Yes, ma'am?"

"We have new seats today Miss Higurashi, so please stand while I search for your new seat."

Kagome picked up her schoolbag, in hope of receiving a seat closer to her friends in this class, which were limited to Hojo, a very nice boy of fifteen. But Kagome was ready and willing to make new friends. The teacher instructed her to sit down in the table number three, out of six tables which were round and fit comfortably about seven people each. She sat down in the seat which her teacher pointed to, and waited as the rest of the class was walking in. She wasn't usually early for art or any other class for that matter, but she was happy to be there and not have to wait in line to be taken to her new seat.

She waited, and waited, and waited…For almost fifteen minutes in all the students' confusement at the seating chart the teacher gave them, this was the first time they had their seats changed in that class, and one of the few times when this teacher decided to change things a bit. Almost every student was personally instructed to their seat by the teacher. She found Hojo on her left side and an empty chair on her right.

"Hey Kagome-chan!" he greeted with a charming smile. He was cute, with his light brown, short, free hairdo, and honey brown eyes like Kagome's mom, but his eyes were a lighter shade. _Cute, but not my type…_ Kagome thought, though her friends seemed to think she was really hiding a huge crush for him under all the refusing statements and "He's just a friend!" junk she pulled. But she wasn't pulling anything, she didn't like _like_ him…

"Hey Hojo!" she smiled nicely.

"How have you been? It seems like we almost don't have any classes together this year…"

_Thank god,_ Kagome thought, because even though this boy was cute, he could become highly annoying once you get to know him from every angle like she so bitterly was made to do when she had all of the classes together with him and sat next to him in every one!

"I've been okay, the shrine's fine and everything, how about you?"

"Oh, good, good… I started doing all these extracurricular activities, you know, like piano lessons, and automobile repairments, and woodshop, and …" he kept on going, but Kagome just smiled politely and tuned him out._ Here he goes again, blabbing about himself…boring!_ Just then the teacher cleared her throat again for the students to be quiet. Hojo had to comply, much to Kagome's relief, and the teacher started to talk instead, "Well, now that we are all settled down, let's" she broke off, and silenced herself as she noticed that a student now ran to her door, and walked in.

He was obviously confused at why some 'fatso with dimples' according to him, had his 'fat ass' on _his_ chair. The teacher was forced to clear her throat yet again to gain his attention, and the rest of the class's as everyone watched the tardy boy. "You're late, and now have missed about (she glanced at the clock) almost twenty minutes of class, please take a seat next to (she looked at her own seating chart on her desk, and after practicing it so much earlier she mastered it successfully, so she could rapidly indicate which seat, as she had originally planned)…Ah! Miss Higurashi." She was such a nice teacher she didn't give him a detention, Kagome thought, although maybe she didn't want to waste any more class time.

The late boy sat next to her, and the empty chair now had a body that lay upon it. He let his small black bag, what seemed to be his schoolbag, down and turned to face forward, and on the round table that meant looking directly between Kagome and Hojo. Kagome recognized that unyielding and piercing gaze; he was the boy she saw at lunch! She recognized the hair, now, and he looked _well_, actually, perchance even cute! Real cute!

She tried to look at him closer now that they sat next to each other, and the teacher had gone back to starting the lesson. She intended to put an end to her wonder as she moved further towards him, to catch the tiniest hint of the color of hazel or, amber? "Hey! What the hell are you staring at!" he hissed threateningly, and loudly, but surprisingly not many noticed.

"S-sorry!" she whispered, but he heard. She sat properly on her chair, and looked at the table, ashamed. When she finally had the courage to look back up, she decided to focus on the teacher, and scolded herself for loosing track of what the teacher was, _what's the word? Teaching! Right, now pay attention Kagome!_

"Now what are we going to start on right when we enter this room tomorrow, Miss Higurashi?" The teacher asked Kagome, out of the blue.

"Uh, uh… (_Something to do with art?) _Colors!" she gave her intelligent response.

"We are not in the first grade Miss Higurashi, now please class?"

"Sketches of landscapes" replied the whole class in perfect unison, except for Kagome. Then the aforementioned girl let a visible red-hot blush place it self on her face instead of her nose and cheeks. Now she looked barely different from a tomato, or a chili pepper. Why was she blushing so much? This wouldn't have embarrassed her on another day, she thought, so she did as every other girl would have done and blamed it on her period.

When the bell rung she sneakily walked past all the students, and planned to do as she had done before, and leave out early. _Why stop myself from continuing a healthy trend of arriving and leaving before schedule? _She used as an excuse but she really just wanted to leave her embarrassment behind, and she would have gotten away with it too (AN: 'if it hadn't been for those meddling kids'scooby doo) if only she hadn't tripped over a certain foot. "Hey, watch where you're going!" the same blond haired boy shouted, and snickered. Kagome was willing to bet her shrine that he tripped her _purposely_!

"Hey! You tripped me!" she remarked her observation.

"Nothing gets past you." He replied sarcastically.

"Ugh!" she left him there to just get out of the class already; she didn't have to put up with him just because he felt like picking on her that day. _I haven't seen him before, come to think of it, maybe he's new…_

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this is confusing, but I split chapter one into two. But everything in the story is still the same, except there is an extra chapter, k? And for the new readers, enjoy. Thank you, and if someone doesn't like this change, please post a review explaining why and I'll consider it.

Ja ne!


	2. Memories, memories

Disclaimer: Nope, no Inuyasha owner here. Try next door. (not that I'm really a neighbor to the real author)

A/N: Second part of the first chapter: here it is!

* * *

She hurried off to her next class, and catched up to her best friends, one of which she was still mad at for some reason she couldn't remember. That short-haired friend who was supposedly mad at her gave her a tight bear hug. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Her friend turned her watery eyes and her saddened expression towards her, "I'm s-(she cracked)sorry!" she cried, surprisingly not in the 'rivers of tears flowing' from her eyes way, but in a 'shouting' way. 

Kagome remembered what happened, and thought nothing of it, she didn't take it so personally, but she felt a sudden lump in her throat and a need to apologize as well, and she knew this was something really, _really_ stupid to get all gushy over, but she felt it was in the spur of the moment. She felt this is something she wouldn't do on a regular basis, but she used the 'I've-got-my-period' excuse, again. Then, the happy pair of the best friends put their tears aside and linked arms while walking to their seats. They sat down happily, and the other pair of friends that were not PMS'ing followed after, relieved that they made up so fast.

They day finished in the blink of an eye, it seemed to Kagome as she sat on front of her desk, in her room. She was now showered and her hair smelled of the scents of conditioner and shampoo. All she had to do was finished her homework, not much, she only had to do math and science, but then again there was this math test coming up so she studied a bit as well.

"Honey, dinner!" her mom called.

"Coming!" Souta shouted from another room in which he set down his controller and put 'pause' on his PS2 game, and then ran down the stairs.

"Coming!" Kagome echoed and rushed down also.

Grandpa was already at the dinner table, awake this time. "You know, I really sensed some demonic auras around here today…" he began. In an usual family, sensing demon auras wasn't a good thing, but in this strange family it _was_ because it meant the old man had something entertaining to do during the day, even though there was probably no demonic anything, whatsoever "And I had to execute many important spells to shoo them away…and…" he was still talking about spells and stuff, just like him to do that.

"Uh-huh…" The mother of the family pretended to follow.

This was another common day at the Higurashi shrine, another day in Kagome's life.

The week seemed to pretty much breeze through the same way that day did, with a few exclutions.

For one, Kagome found out that the blond-haired guy had arrived late to school the other day, precisely at lunch, so he only got have half a day and was new at the school. She was also taken aback when she realized this guy was in all of her classes, sitting right next to her too! _Oh no, not another Hojo... _Kagome thought, irritated.

But this guy wasn't as annoying as Hojo had been, if anything, he was a step down from Hojo! HE was so much WORSE! He was a practical bully; he played pranks on everyone, mostly her! And he did it so cautiously too, with a serious look as if every prank was carefully planned, and when it worked he smirked to himself. Kagome was just about through with this guy when Thursday, the day of her birthday, he seemed to come out of the group of outcasts at lunch. He did, he walked right past them, only to pick a fight with a boy much older than him, and he provoked him. The older boy wouldn't hit the blond boy; he said "Look, I don't want to hurt you! Understand? Now piss off!"

But instead of the blond boy walking away, he did almost the opposite and watched the older guy's face turn sharply when it received a full blow on the jaw, a very _hard_ blow, delivered by the light-haired one. _That_ was what provoked the older student, and he punched the younger one right back with almost as much force, and that seemed to take a lot of his strength. But how could the younger student even _come close_ to the older student's strength? The older male was, after all, the captain of the wrestling team, one of the toughest sports ever! A huge amount of people from all the cliques started coming around them, enveloping them in a crowd that shouted "Fight! Fight! Fight!" in unison. This is where tough little Kagome decided she should break up the fight since there were no teachers around. She wanted to break it up mostly because she hated fighting, or so she thought, it really was because the blond guy had been driving her insane and now she wanted revenge by stopping this fight he so desired. This idea popped into her head, and normally she would have ignored it to watch the fight instead, but she was far more impulsive today…Yep, she just got her period Monday, and it wasn't about to leave until maybe the day after_ this _one. She was having a furious mood swing to anger, and even her friends couldn't hold her back before she jumped right in between the two opposing men.

Both of them looked surprised to see a young girl between them, putting a hand to their faces as if to break up the fight.

"What the hell! Move if ya don't want to be ripped to shreds!" the blond one growled, and he said this with an odd sensation of malevolence and seriousness that sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

"N-no!" Kagome's voice cracked but she stood defiantly, mostly because her legs decided to become two heavy ice blocks and were paralyzed. Great! How was she going to run now? _What do I do? My legs won't move!_

"Crazy girl, listen to him and move out of the way!" shouted the other guy.

"Or I can _make _you move…" softly threatened the light haired boy, but with amenacing glare, and this told Kagome he wouldn't just gently shove past her to get on with the fight. Suddenly the bell rang, and everything was over.

Kagome took a deep breath as she was literally saved by the bell. The students all went"Aww..." as this was the second event that had entertained them and then come to a stop because of the bell. "Damn bell!" shouted one guy as he kicked dirt.

The students who had been involved in the fight vanished, and Kagome was the only one left standing there. A hand came out of nowhere and grasped her throat. She was pressed against a warm body, and she couldn't see who it was, but her throat was still being held. A voice whispered in her ear, "Stay out of my business, girl!" Then she was dropped roughly on the ground. When she looked up, she was too late and the person who had threatened her wasn't there, but she recognized that voice._ Three guesses who…,_ she thought sarcastically.

Her friends came from a far distance and helped her up. They didn't have any idea what happened, and tried questioning her later about what she had done and if she _had_ gotten in the fight. She lied so she wouldn't worry them, then she rushed with them, heading to class.

When she got home that afternoon, she was received by complete and pitch black, darkness. Suddenly

"Mom, I'm ho-me!" she shouted. This was freaky, what if the guy who threatened her was with the mafia? And then they found out the names of her family members and swiped them all while she was away! Her heartbeat sped up.

Unexpectedly, light nearly blinded her as the room started to take its normal form. "Surprise!" three familiar voices shouted at once.

It was her mother, her grandpa, and her little brother. She was so relieved, and surprised. How could she forget her own birthday?

"Happy-birthday honey!" her mom caroled.

"Happy birthday sis!" her brother joined.

"May the evil spirits leave your body…and enter the realm of peace…to move forth the…" her granddad was the _only one_ who offered her a prayer for the evil spirits to disclaim her body, even thought she doubted after so many years of living in a shrine that she was in any way possessed. Her granddad was the _only one_ to ever hand her that kind of prayer on her _birthday_, actually, but that was one of the things she loved about him.

"Thank you guys so much! I was so surprised, I thought someone kidnapped you all or something!" Kagome let her words slip.

"Don't be silly!" her mom smiled, "Let's sit to eat cake now, and then you get to open our presents."

"Yes!" Souta drove his arm down by his elbow, while making a fist with his hand with his fingers facing him, showing he'd been waiting for the cake the whole afternoon.

Kagome and her family sat down on the floor, to enjoy a delicious looking vanilla and chocolate chips ice cream cake that read "Happy birthday Kag" and had fifteen candles.

"I couldn't make your whole name fit in, sorry dear" her mother apologized.

"Mom, it's fine! I _love_ your cakes!" she reassured her.

"Of course, Kag." Souta commented sarcastically. Kagome glared at him.

"Who's Kag?" Grandpa asked.

"Oh stop it everyone, let's eat!" The mom ended the argument and handed out plates with sliced pieces of cake. They all took in the sweetness of vanilla with just enough flavors from the chocolate chips to make it fantastic. Then Kagome was handed three presents from the ones she loved.

A fifty dollar's worth gift card from her mom to a popular store, "Oh mom! Thanks soo much! I adore you!"

Then a nail polish from Souta, that read "5.99" on a white tag.

"What? I need a raise in my allowance!" Souta exclaimed sheepishly.

"Well, thank you" Kagome wasn't rude.

"Souta you could have at least taken the price tag off!" His mom added.

And last but not least, a scented candle to ward off evil spirits from gramps.

"Thank you grandpa!"

"You're welcome!" he nodded.

The night came to an end as Kagome took a long hot bath, relaxing and thinking back on her day. Well, after the bath she brushed her teeth and hair, and then said her good nights. She went straight to bed so she could wake up early the next morning to finish studying for a certain math test.

Sure enough, the next morning she arouse happily on a Friday, the day of the long awaited sleep over. She got up, made her bed, and got ready for school, with lots of time left for her to study. Then she ate breakfast, and "See ya mom, love ya! See ya Souta and gramps, love you too!" grandpa snored in response, sleeping again, and Souta waved.

She walked to school this time, not being late at all. But the events that followed in school were really not that interesting, other than the math test and if _that_ was interesting then this had to be the most boring day of her life, with only the sleepover that afternoon to look forward to.

The upcoming party eventually, gradually, came by and Kagome was now huddled with her friends at her house gossiping about school and, what else, guys…

"But that redhead boy is cute you have to admit" one stated

"Ew! No, the one with black hair of course! The captain of the football team!"

"We have a football team?" Kagome asked, but was ignored by a friend with mid-hair length.

"Actually, I think the one with brown hair is hot!"

Kagome never really liked this topic, because it always ended the same way for her when she was addressed about which guy she liked.

"No one, really…" she answered.

"Ah! You're still hung up on that cute boy Hojo, right?"  
"Aww, how cute!"

"I remember how she used to a talk so much about how annoying he was, but she was really just showing affection!"

"I was not!" Kagome said in her defense.

"Was too!" Her three friends all defied her.

And after that highly disturbing conversation, Kagome managed to convince her friends to go rent a movie instead of going on about Hojo. They agreed and assumed she was sensitive about the topic, to add to Kagome's annoyance.

They were halfway towards the movie-rent place, when Kagome spotted a rare but recognizable blond head. She saw him run into a dark alley and fade into the darkness. Her feet seemed to slow down, placidly, and halt as she stood there, not noticing her friends had already turned right in a corner and had started chit-chatting. Kagome sensed the aura again, and her curiosity overtook her legs as she saw the dark alley coming to view and move nearer and nearer. Then she thought she had been abruptly dropped into subsconciousness when she couldn't see her own nose, or hands, or legs, or squat! _Oh no!_ She ran forward, not really knowing where that was, and couldn't rid herself of the darkness, until suddenly she took a step back, and felt her body float up into the black sky. Her hair flew everywhere into a tangled mess as she cut through the wind up, like a sharp blade, only she wasn't seeing any stars… It was too late when she realized she was positively falling instead of flying, and then hit her head violently. That was when she was truly knocked unconscious, and lay there for hours…

* * *

A/N: Ta da! There it is! My first Chp! Hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry 'cause there's _a lot _more to it than that! 


	3. Too many questions

Disclaimer: Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Do I own you?

Inuyasha: (scoffs) Of course not b-tch...

Do I own you now?

Inuyasha: NO! Piss off! And start the chapter already!

Alright, alright...But first I have to say some'ing...

AN: (clears throat)Hey peoplez (That's not a typo just the way I like to spell peoples)! Last chapter was long, I know, and it was that way because I had a lot of time on my hands...Besides, you gotta start out with a bang! Right? And that was at first, so... Wait, was it 'go out with a bang' ? Oh well...  
Anyway, because I'm starting school again, chapters might come in a little late (just a little!), and short, but not too short or too long. Such a chapter is this one, Chp.2! But every once in a while I'll throw in a good, long chapter...

Inuyasha: Enough talk! Where's the chapter?

It's right here, calm down! Read and review please.

Hint: Kagome's thought are still in 'italic', and they're always _her_ thoughts unless told/read otherwise.

* * *

Something freezing kept sort of poking Kagome on the cheek, and a noise of "drip, drip" resounded in the distance. The environment in which the young girl was in, appeared blurry in her vision as she opened her eyelids. She sat up sluggishly so that she wouldn't be rewarded with a headache if she rose harshly, although she practically already had one from a recent bump on her head. _Did I hit my head?_ she thought. Her surroundings substantialized, and she saw an arched tunnel made of old stone bricks. She realized she was sitting on a wet and dirty floor, and that the cold thing that had touched her was a drop of water that fell constantly from the ceiling, she brilliantly discovered this when she looked up and the drop fell into her eye; an uncomfortable experience. Then she saw many other drops and "drip, drip," was all she heard still, all the way down… 

She stood up and turned around, only to find a brick wall. She walked closer to it, trying to remember how she got there. She twisted and turned her head this way and that, but didn't find the slightest indication of an exit. Then she took the risk of getting another wet drop into her eye, and inspected upwards, she quickly closed her eyelids for safety, but no drops were felt, so she opened her eyes again. She gasped in awe as she spotted a distant tint of light, which meant two things, she thought, _#1 It's day, and #2 I must have fallen!_

They were pretty obvious perceptions, really…

_Wow! I fell a long way down; I'm surprised I didn't get brain damage! _She resumed searching for an exit, only this time she put her hands on the wall on her front and knocked against its bricks as she listened for hollow spaces…_Nothing…_, she thought desperately. There was no ladder, or magic brick, so she was forced to take the only available path. She turned around once more and walked carefully down a dripping hallway. Here and there a drop landed on her head.

She was close to the end of the hallway, when she heard voices and footsteps echoing. She paused her walking and crouched down so she could peek at the horizontal hallway (in front of her)perpendicular to the one she was in. She saw that not too far away were three men that looked about twenty years old. They were all wearing different outfits, but no shoes. Therewas serious need ofnailclipping because their fingernails were so long, almost claw-like.Then they stopped walking. _Oh no! Maybe they saw me! _Kagome worried, but kept peeking. She saw that the men quickly turned to the right, on the same step, _Odd…_ They were staring straight at the stonewall now, and didn't move for a few seconds, still looking at the wall. _What's so interesting about a wall that doesn't even have wallpaper?_ She thought.

Then one of them shouted " 045231498!" and the whole place shook with force, it was coming down! Was there an earthquake? But suddenly, the wall the men shouted a bunch of numbers to, opened up a piece of it that was shaped like a door, it _was_ a door! The men entered casually, as if walls opened up like that every day.

Kagome was stuck with nowhere to go, so she followed the men, and just when the wall was about to close with all its earth shattering movements, Kagome managed to sneak in. She felt guilty for some reason, but then scared when the wall closed loudly behind her. She walked down yet another stone hallway. The men were long gone. _Wow, they powerwalk, or something…_ and she seemed to have walked for half an hour when she reached…an elevator? But this placed looked too old and weary! It didn't even have stairs! But even though this was very fishy, Kagome still pushed the elevator button. Almost instantly she heard a 'ding' and the metal door opened, she stepped into a normal-looking elevator, with wine-red carpeted floor and reflecting metal (not mirrors) on all sides. The doors of the elevator closed, and Kagome had no chance to turn back from what she was getting herself into…

She saw that the elevator didn't have any buttons with numbers topress fordifferent floors, but it was moving, she felt it. Soon came another 'ding', and the door opened again. She stepped out, and was greeted by a grotesque feeling, kind of supernatural, and the vague thought of the misunderstood outcasts at her school popped up._ So maybe there's something interesting hidden secret around here?_ Another stone arched hallway was encountered, which made the elevator _really_ seem out of place. She walked forward, the only way she could, and found that there were various metal doors on both her sides. The ones to her right all read "Training room #1" and "Training room #2" and so on. The ones to her left read numbers too, but instead of reading "Training room" they read "Dormitory #1…" The doors stretched as far as her eyes could see. Kagome saw that one door, "Training room #3", had a crevice and she decided to use her newfound skill of peeking, and what she saw was so…normal… It was like a gym, maybe it _was_ a gym. There was an instructor who repeated movements while counting "1,2! 1,2!" and about twenty people in front of him copied the uppercut he was demonstrating. _So this is kickboxing?_

Then she walked further and pushed the door "Training room #7" moderately, and she saw the same gym-like formation; only this time it was martial arts instead of kickboxing. Maybe the dormitories were different? She nudged the door of "Dormitory #4", only it didn't open, it was locked. So she searched for one that was opened, and clapped softly in triumph when she stood outside opened "Dormitory #13", and she saw, a , a…Normal bedroom, pretty plain with only a bed with a cheap gray mattress and a brown desk, that's it. No chairs, no mirrors, no nothing…

She gave up her search for something out of place (other than the elevator), until she came across a room that didn't read "Training room" nor "Dormitory" and a random number. It read "Surveillance", and Kagome gave into temptation and looked inside, she saw about thirty mini TV screens all put together behind many desks. There were two people inside, sitting on the chairs and their backs faced Kagome as they watched the screens. Kagome squinted at the screens but only to aid her vision to watch the screens as well. From all that she could make out, the screens each displayed different rooms, like dormitories, and training rooms, but also countless hallways. This place was huge! Kagome watched a specific screen, and then her eyes traveled speedily down all the screens. Something caught her eye in one of them, but Kagome passed it quickly only to realize what it was moments later and faced the interesting screen again. It looked like someone she knew! _Finally…_ she was relieved. But when she saw the head of the person turn, she wasn't too happy that the only one she knew in this place was the one she had followed here in the start! _The blond boy! Maybe if I talk to him he'll recognize me and show me the way out!_ She thought happily. She read the captions of the screen that said "Prime Dormitory". Where was that again?

She ran out and up and down the hallway, and found out it led to many other hallways with many other metal doors. _No!_ Now she had to stop on front of every door to read what it was carefully, to make sure she hadn't been there already, and then kept on. Now and again, people marched by, they were more like soldiers from an army, so Kagome decided it was best to stay out of their way so she hid every time they passed by, and then resumed her quest. After like years of searching, she found the door that read "Prime Dormitory". _Yes, now to talk to that boy…_she reached for the handle and pulled, and pulled, why wasn't it opening? _Oh great, it's locked!_ Kagome thought. She heard footsteps, but from where? She stepped aside when she acknowledged they came from inside the room.

A woman with long and shiny, straight, black hair and sunken eyes walked out gracefully. She was wearing and old miko outfit, which Kagome only recognized from the pictures of Feudal Japan in her history book. Another detail that managed to completely alarm Kagome was: that woman stole her face! She looked almost the same as her omitting the fact that this woman was more refined and elegant, plus had a powerful sense about her. This woman didn't notice her presence and left to attend some business. Kagome was still for a minute when she remembered her reasons for being there as she looked inside. The blond boy was sitting behind a metal desk, slumping back on his chair with both his feet on top of the desk: a lazy but known position. But wait a sec, his hair wasn't blond anymore, it was silver-white! And it wasn't short either; it was estimably up to his waist. And to add to this shocking truth, two of the most soft, _real_ looking doggy ears were cutely placed above his head, and a short blond wig lay on the desk. Kagome was in awe, but still didn't believe the realistic look he had; it was perfect for Halloween… There was a "tick, tick" coming from somewhere, and Kagome hoped to god it wasn't in her head or she had become insane. It was just a clock on the room's wall behind the strange boy. Kagome was starting to be filled with anger. She didn't know how to get out and go home, plus she was stuck in a place she guessed was one of the most successful gyms in Japan, and to add to the 'Alice in Wonderland' feeling she had in her gut the only person she knew turned out to be a boy gone doggish!

She summoned all her frustration and stepped right into the boy's office. Her stomping startled him, and mostly when he saw her furious, familiar face he was shocked. "I—WANT—OUT!" she screamed.

" WHA-AT! How did- ? Who send -? Huh?" He screamed at first, and then questioned her appearance that was so unanticipated.

"I don't know! I followed you into a dark alley where I fell and hit my head and it really, really hurt! And now I've been puzzled trying to get back home!"

He closed the door to this dormitory, and jabbed her body to his securely with his strong arms, with such agility that just wasn't humanly possible.

"You're not going anywhere now! Tell me how you found this place?"

"I told you!"

"Oh yeah, you stalked me! Now who sent you!"

"I didn't stalk- and I wasn't _sent_!"

"Oh, ya don't want to answer me! Well, now it gets _worse_! You can wait here until the interrogation starts while I go off to a meeting to decide upon your sentence!"

"What sentence?"

But she was left alone to ponder on that inquiry as the dog boy left the room and locked it from the outside, his actions were just as fast as before. There she stood for a few minutes, dumbstruck, until the door was opened again. This time two people came in, a man and a woman looking as human as they come. They commanded her to sit her tushie (bottom) on the chair behind the desk. She complied.

"How did you stumble upon or humble residence?" The man asked, paying no attention to the fact he just made a rhyme and would make a good rapper in Kagome's mind. (AN: In _her _mind not mine…Just joking! I'm indifferent about this kind of music, and I don't take sides!)

"I told him, the other boy! I saw him walk into a dark alley, and my feet just took me there out of mere curiosity. Then everything was so dark I couldn't see, and I fell into a hole, then I hit my head. I was unconscious, but then awoke and found myself in this…place. Where am I anyway?"

"You are not authorized to asked questions."

"So, you say you just 'fell' in here?" the woman asked. Kagome nodded.

"If you don't want to be sentenced to hanging, then answer this: Who sent you?" asked the man.

"No one! Honest! I just want to head home!" Kagome answered sincerely.

"What is your name, how old are you, and what is your ID number? Answer me those three questions in that order." The woman directed.

"Um… Kagome Higurashi, just turned fifteen this Thursday, and 345673-something. I don't know my ID by heart."

"Oh really? Happy birthday!" the woman said rather unprofessionally, and the man cleared his throat to get back to the point.

"Right…Err…Don't worry about your ID number, we'll find it by your name and I'll be needing your address." The woman added.

"I live in the old Shrine, very near here." Kagome said, and stated all the proper names and numbers to describe her address.

"If the information proves false, we'll be forced to hang you. On the other hand, if you're not a liar then we will let you live." The man spoke.

"Live… and what about going home?"

"That will be decided later."

"What! "

The men and the woman bowed slightly, and left the room. Kagome reached out for the handle, but the door was locked. She was frantic now, what did they mean they got to choose whether she went home or not?

In another room that read "Conference room #1", close to "Dormitory #34", a meeting was being held over a certain young girl's fate.

"She's a spy! She has to be one of those crazy scientists!" a man with light brown fur and rabbit features pointed out from somewhere on a chair behind a big, rectangular table.

"We don't know for sure…she might just be another idiot who happened to fall into that stupid hole…" a man with a deer-like body remarked.

"Maybe… But we already have enough of those! If we let anymore 'enhanced' humans or experiments live here, we'll have to translate a reasonable amount of us across the state border to the next shelter!" a woman with cattish features argued.

"What should we do, leader Inuyasha?" asked the rabbit-man.

"Mmm…We will test her mental capability, and if she has potential we'll 'enhance' her as well…And that's that, no more 'talking it over', got it!" Replied the silvery head with amber eyes. And with that, the meeting was over and everyone parted to busy themselves with their own problems.

Kagome was still worried sick, sitting on the chair, at the same room as before. She rocked back and forth on the chair, as she tried to think everything through. Suddenly, two people came in, with white long robes and white masks that classified them as doctors. Kagome couldn't see their faces, or any body parts indicating gender.

They walked up to Kagome, and came close, too close and Kagome felt they burst her bubble of privacy. "Hey, stay away! Who are you? And I want to go home, you can't keep me here! And-" she didn't finish that sentence when one of the doctors gave her a shot; Kagome's worst fear since she hated needles, but she began feelingtired and couldn't keep up her eyelids when she finally dozed off.

Tick, tock (Gwen Stefani's...)

Time passed but Kagome didn't know how much the next time she opened her eyes. She saw a bright light, and wondered if she was dying… She couldn't see anything else except for that light so she finally accepted rather well the thought that she _was_ dying. She saw a face far off in the distance, who was it? Maybe her dead grandparents, or her father who died when she was three? She looked closer, trying to make out the person's features. Wait; hold on, she heard a voice! It was low at first, but then it almost ripped her skull apart when it screamed. She got a migraine as she tried to understand the voice…

"Damn, Doctor! These scores are high! They are even higher than our current assistant-leader's!" a familiar rough voice…It sounded like that blond boy…

"Yeah! Just think how powerful she'll be when her mind receives the enhancement! I think no matter how squished we are at our little shelter, we can afford one more smart human with _these _"Potential" scores!" Another, lower voice shouted, and his face was dark and indistinct, just as the other one.

"You're right! Just this once we'll make an exception…"

"Not another one! I'm getting sick and tired of all these _exceptions_!" a new voice entered the conversation, but from farther away so Kagome couldn't see his face, not that she would see his nose, or eyes or anything if he came near anyways…

"It's been decided Kouga, so suck it up!"

Kagome was furious, couldn't they keep it down? He head was killing her! She tried to talk, but she felt too weak and tired, so she just went to sleep.

She woke up again, but wasn't staring up at a light anymore; instead there was a white plain ceiling: no stones, no bricks. And there were gray walls. She sat up from unconsciousness for the second time that day (or she thought was the same day, it could have been over two days for all she knew) and she saw she was on a bed covered with a gray mattress, much like the ones she'd seen in the dormitories. She thought she _was_ in one of the dormitories until she looked right and left and saw more beds on both sides. This seemed to be like one of those places were injured soldiers rested and healed from war. She blinked, twice, and then used all the brainpower she had left (for some reason she felt exhausted) to try and remember what happened. She frowned at her only memories: when she fell in or rather when she _woke up_ after falling in, when she looked into the dormitories, and training rooms…Then what? Oh, she saw that blond guy from her school, and went into a room where she talked to him and…He said something about a 'sentence', and then there was an 'interrogation', and after that she—after that she…She couldn't remember! Her mind went blank just after the questioning, what had happened?

She heard noise, somebody was coming, so she made pretend she was still asleep snoring softly now and again. Her eyes remained closed, but she heard various people come in and stand just beside her bed.

"She's a late sleeper, isn't she?" a soothing woman's voice remarked.

"Oh well, we'll come back when she's awake to give her the choice of leaving or-" a man said, who didn't finish when he was interrupted by the same woman.

"No, we don't go through the usual process with this one, remember? Inuyasha gave us direct orders to perform the experiment without her knowing…"

"What? That doesn't feel right. Why would he say that?"

"Something about her "Potential" psyche scores being too high a number to pass up. I heard a rumor they were even higher than Kikyo's…"

"Higher than the assistant-leader's you say? Mm… I don't know, they're just rumors."

"Yes, at the end I suppose all they are is rumors…"

Kagome's strange dream came back to her at that moment. It was about her 'scores' and 'enhancement', and an 'exception'? But hadn't that been just a dream? _Maybe it's time to wake up, Kagome, to make a run for it! I don't want to be experimented on!_ So she ran on pure adrenaline. She stood up from the bed, almost gave a heart attack to the two conversing people, but she didn't really notice them as she ran towards the doors they walked in through. Only there were no doors, when she reached the end of the hall, she was facing a gray wall. How had they come in this way?She delved the wall desperately. While the other two people just stood there, and for a good reason:

"There's no path to get out. At least not for _you_. The walls only open to our kind or the ones who know the code. Plus it has an eye scanner that determines whether you are authorized or not." The woman quickly stated.

"Oh…"Kagome's face fell, but turned around to face them determined "I want to leave! I don't want to be experimented on, and I just want to go home! It was supposed to be my birthday!" She cried, sounding spoiled or maybe just freaked, but really she was permitted to freak out because of the events that had taken place.

"I'm sorry to say you don't have a choice, we need all powerful beings we can recruit for the war." The man spoke.

"What war? I don't want to fight anyone! I want to _leave_!"

"You'll feel different about _that_, I'm sure, once we're through with the enhancement operation," said the woman.

"Operation! No! It's _my_ choice! I don't want to-" she stopped yelling when she noticed the other people were closer to her than before…They had been sneakily walking closer and closer! "What are you doing?" she asked in a calmer voice, yet shocked, "Don't get near me! Get away!" she tried to back up, but she managed to bump into the wall.

"Don't worry, this enhancement won't hurt or damage you severely in any way." The woman took a handkerchief so fast it almost wasn't humanly possible. But wait, she wasn't using her hands to hold it, the handkerchief was just…floating there in front of her face! Then the woman held out her hand and made a gesture forwards, just then the handkerchief was pressed against her nose firmly. Kagome's body started to weaken as she fell to the ground. _No, not again…_ she thought after the _third_ time she had unwillingly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

AN: So? Whatcha think? Bet you're confused _now_, huh? 

And the plot thickens! (Dun-dun-dun!)

Don't worry, this whole story is a little deeper than the summary describes...BecauseI just couldn't word it right with the summary...

Well, again, please review, and don't take my pushiness personal that's just me! (sorry about all the typos, if you came across any...)

'Till next chapter!


	4. Too many answers!

Disclaimer: Nooooo...I DON'T own Inuyasha! SoThere! (eyes water,and sobs)

He-llo! Thank you all soooo much for your reviews! I'm grateful.

Reviewer: Finally, she shows a little gratitude...

Sorry! Well, anyway, I have something else to apologize for due to the fact that this chapter took the longest to write, but has been the shortest one...(sweat drop) But, it took me a while to make time for it, and find the right words...Anyhow! Here it is, read it till the very end. Have fun!

* * *

Kagome could barely open her eyelids, and it was a struggle because it felt as if there were mountains of sand piled on top of each, but she refused to shut them because even if _they_ were tired, her mind wasn't. Her mind felt like it had absorbed the energy from a hundred cups of coffee, and for some reason, she could process clearer thoughts and even remembered all that happened just before she had her nose pressed against a handkerchief that must've been scented with a strong substance that made her collapse. She remembered the 'operation', what had they done to her? 

She sat up from a white bed, with white sheets, and saw, what else? White walls… This room was, if possible, more hospital looking than the _last_ one with all the gray beds aligned beside each other. Then she took in another detail she hadn't noticed, the walls and the floor were not only white but also reflected light, they were shiny and looked like they contained some filling. She intended to land steady on her feet when she perked off the bed, but instead her knees bended and she fell limply on her face. She felt the shiny floor, and it felt somewhat like a cushion. She wanted to get up and walk around but her body didn't seem to want the same and ignored her orders. She felt numb, but she fought to regain control of her being.

After a quarter of an hour, she managed to stand, but she had to use her arms to hold the bed for support and balance her weight. Her legs were shaking and wouldn't stay in place. She decided to sit back on the bed and just observe her habitat from there. The more she observed, the more the room looked like one of the rooms insane people with straightjackets were put in at mental institutes. She laughed at her thought. _Why would I be put in a room like that? I'm not crazy..._ she convinced her self over and over again that she wasn't crazy, but what about all the events that happened? Were they _real_?Her thoughts zoomed in her mind from the dog boy, to the doctors... _What if they weren't? What if I truly _am_ growing insane?_ Or maybe _they_ thought she was insane and placed her there…not, that couldn't be…

A loud noise cut into her thoughts, it had come from a square part of the wall that looked the same as the rest of the wall, but opened up and closed as a door when a man came in. Doors came out of nowhere in this place! He approached her delicately as if she was a ticking bomb that could explode at any second, and questioned " He-lloo, can youu un-der-staand mee?" slowly, like she was mentally challenged. Kagome knew this low voice; it was the doctor from before!

"Yes, of course. I'm not retarded…or crazy." She answered.

"Oh" he sighed in relief 'Phew!' "Sorry, I just thought you would snap."

"Snap? I-am-not-CRAZY!"

"Yes, I know… I never said you were."

"Oh… Well, good." She was relieved as well, "Why is it I can't move properly? I feel like my body's dead…almost."

"Yes, well, you were shot with anesthesia for the operation. And you will probably feel that way until, about a few hours pass…"

"WHAT IS THE OPERATION! Tell me, _please_," she pleaded.

"Oh, sure! Now that we're through with it, I can tell you everything you want to know."

"Really!" she asked, ecstatic.

"Really."

"Okay…First of all, _what_ is the operation? What _exactly_ did you do to me?"

"I suppose that _should_ be your first concern, because it involves you the most…" (AN: Drum roll!) He cleared his throat and began "This operation is used for the enhancement of the brain." Kagome was about to ask something but the doctor beat her to it and answered, "Not for expanding it in size literally, because then it wouldn't fit your skull (she calmed down) rather for expanding the amount of knowledge it can take in and store for later use. What I mean is, the normal human uses about ten percent of his/her brain at a time, while this little operation allows anyone who undergoes it to use _fifteen_ percent of the brain at a time."

Kagome gasped, "Wow… So, this whole scientific thingy makes me…smarter?" Kagome asked, but by the manner she asked the question an onlooker would have contradicted Kagome on the basis that her vocabulary hadn't grown any more intelligent than a five year old.

"Precisely"

"And this affects me…how? I mean, what am I able to do now that I couldn't before?"

"That is, young girl, an excellent question, which I happen to know."

"Okay, could you tell me?"

"Oh, yes of course. This operation enables you to pick up any object you wish, when you wish, without any physical movement, or it makes you _telekinetic_. Also, it helps you think faster, and react incredibly quickly in a dangerous situation. And in some cases, when the 'Potential' test scores are high, you also obtain special extra abilities."

"Potential test scores?"

"Yes, it's similar to your IQ"

"I see… And what are some of the 'special abilities'?"

"It depends on the person, it could range anywhere from an unseen barrier or force field for protection, to energy bombs."

"Bo-bombs!"

"Yes, bombs."

Kagome gulped, but still wanted to know more, even though her conscience told her she knew enough to ask to leave immediately instead. She disliked bombs…

"Wha-at is this place? Where am I? And why did the other boy have…dog-ears? Are they _real_?"

"Yes, they are real. Oh! (he chuckled) _That's_ why you though you were crazy…"

"Also because I'm in this…room."

"Oh don't worry that's just a precaution… But to answer your questions, you are in a shelter where a lot of ex-humans, I suppose you could call them, live and hide from scientists. They…_we_ train here, in preparation for a war. The boy had dog-ears because he used to be a specimen of a genetics science institute in which, when he was human, he was paid _riches_ to be tested on with genetic experiments. But he didn't know the risks. And in _his_ case, he was introduced a few dog genes into his DNA, giving him the abilities of…dogs. And just like him there are many other part humans-part animals or insects, or even plants…"

"That's horrible, no wait, he has abilities? Then isn't that good?"

"Yes, it is. For _him _and only a _few_ others."

"What do you mean?  
"Well, the history of genetic experiments with bonding two DNA's have _not_ been very successful, to say the least. Many of the first few experiments, resulted in deformed beasts with no brains, or soul… Most of them died only a few second later, but then the second experiments died a few _minutes_ later, and the scientists kept experimenting with people until they had a _few_ successes. These successes thought, and felt like humans, but could jump one story high, or carry twice their weight. The ones who survived the experiments, like the dog boy (he laughed), escaped and created shelters to live in and hide all over Japan, because they have to be constantly on the move. And they planned to reproduce into millions, only...Two experiments could never have a thinking child, it was either too weak to live or was more animal than human…so they tried to gather humans to have offsprings, and it worked! So they decided they needed to get the odds on their favor to fight a war against the twisted scientists so they could live and peace and not have to hide in fear for the rest of their lives, and with the humans, their numbers strengthened."

"Oh...my...gosh…" Kagome was breathless.

"Anymore questions?"

"Ye-eah, actually, (she found her voice) I would like to know if the humans that helped the partly-humans did this, willingly?"

"No, most of the first ones were abducted, and given an operation to make them feel…out of place, if they ever went back with the other 'normal' humans. And as a plus, the operation also was to 'assist', if you will, their mental capability. And in this shelter, and others all over the country, is where we train to use our 'abilities' to prepare for battle."

"So, now I can't go back home because I'll feel…out of place?" she asked softly.

"You _can_ go back, but it'll feel…different"

"And I can go, as in now?" she asked in hope of going home.

"Nope, we need all the strong soldiers to be on _our_ side."

"Well, I wasn't going to _choose_ a side, because I didn't know any of this, so why make me choose yours if I wasn't involved? WHY ME!" She asked in frustration and anger.

"Well, _you _happened to fall into a hole which led here, and _you_ sneaked in somehow…and _you_"

"This wasn't _my _fault! I wanted to leave so I… looked around for an exit!"

"Yes, and you found out our location, so for security principles we couldn't let you go. The choices were to a) change you into one of _us_ and make you leave the rest of the world behind, or b) Kill you, and leave no trace of your existence…that means killing your family as well. Which one do you choose?"

Kagome didn't answer, she couldn't. She chose to keep asking questions, but in a more desperate manner, "So you won't let me go? And why are there more humans in this place than part humans?"

"No, we won't, it was our leader's strict orders. And there are more humans _here_, because you weren't the first fool to fall in through that hole…trust me."

"You mean, _here_, as in this _shelter_."

"See? You _are_ growing smarter."

"…I'm never going to see my family again?"

"Maybe the operation hasn't 'kicked in' just yet…yes, you will NEVER see your family again, they will believe you've been kidnapped, and murdered. And now I will leave in case you start having a tantrum and your unknown abilities awake and cause some damage, so just stay here, in this indestructible room." He smiled nervously as he left, and closed the door.

"I'll have what?" was Kagome's last question, which was never answered.

It only took a few moments for the doctor's prediction to occur…Kagome was so, overwhelmed by, well… everything. She just had an unwanted operation that transformed her inside forever, altered her. She felt like a computer that had just been given a more up-to-date CPU, _upgraded_, and according to the doctor, that's all she _was_. She had no say in this, and that sickened her. _That, _andthe fact that she had to fight a _war_ against people she had never met in her entire life. Plus her heart was being hacked into bits by a single thought, and as the seconds passed, the agonizing thought that was floating around in her head penetrated her even more…Like venom… _I'm NEVER going to see my family again?_

And with that thought, she snapped. The heat was rising to her head, and her brains boiled. Her _blood_ boiled, and her pulse exceeded that of the average human during tachycardia. She clenched her fists, which were shaking with anger. Fire burned in her eyes, and on her…body? In the corner of her eye she saw light, or something burning. She looked at her fists, they were glowing in blood red and orange, but she didn't care…was that another of her _abilities_? That came from THE OPERATION! She was blinded from the world: her eyes _saw_ the room she was in, but her mind didn't visualize it. Suddenly, the spark of anger that tinged her body now surged through her veins and created a massive wildfire. She didn't notice how she was now five feet closer to the ceiling, or how the shiny walls, floor, and ceiling now changed into red as they returned the light she gave off, which she also hadn't seen…

(in another room that read, 'surveillance':)

"Oh dear- Oh no!" A human-looking woman exclaimed. She had dark coffee eyes and hair. "Security! Call security!" she instructed a man sitting next to her, who took off running, but before he completely left she shouted "And advise the leader to come here, say it's urgent!"

She stared at the TV screen monitor before her in astonishment; _I have never seen anything like this!_ She thought.

A few minutes later, the cavalry arrived. Five men with dark blue uniforms and clubs stepped in accompanied by a doggish boy wearing a red uniform.

"Leader Inuyasha, please, take a look! I have never seen a breakdown from our new members like _this_!" she pointed sharply at the screen. Inuyasha could clearly see a young girl who was floating in midair, enclosed by an abnormal, glowing blood red light. Was she…the _source _of the light?

"You five go inside the room and try to calm her down! She's more _your_ kind anyway." He commanded, and the five men in blue uniform rushed out, and popped up on the screen running through the door. They were pushed about by an unseen force, and couldn't seem to be able to get closer; something was holding them back…or rather pushing them away. Blue-white bolts like lightning were suddenly caught on screen. They stroked the men and they were shaken violently, but didn't fall on their knees. They seemed to try and move forward, but it looked like they were pushing a heavy rock using their whole bodies for strength. The time came when they just couldn't get any closer, and Inuyasha realized _he_ had to something, and soon.

"Forget it! If you want something done right, do it yourself!" he yelled and left. He was quickly three steps away from the door that lead in the girl's room, and he could hear the shouting of various orders being given at once, in panicked stutters. He launched the door forwards with his strength, which was required just to open the door. When he got in, the sole force of the light was able to close the door behind him. He felt as if gravity had now changed its rules, and decided to pull from side to side instead of from up to down…In other words, he was pushed against the wall.

"I want all of you out of here! I'll handle this; it's too strong for weak bodies!" He ordered. The men moved as slowly as if they were carrying hippos on their backs.

"Go already!"

"WE ARE TRYING! But our bodies can't move!" One explained. Bolts still flashed everywhere, and the men avoided being in their contact, one bad experience was enough. Inuyasha on the other hand, hadn't learned how 'hot fire' could 'burn', so he didn't avoid one bolt heading straight for him, instead he blocked, and it hit him causing the same effect on him but with less damage. "Shit!"

"Yeah, we try to avoid those."

"Why didn't ya tell me! Oh, forget it! Just leave!"

"WE CAN'T! This is as fast as we can go!"

"Oh, right. Well, the only way to stop this would be to… stop the source of it all."

"I think the girl is the source, sir!" Another man replied, in all seriousness thinking himself very smart and helpful.

"I think the walls are the source…" Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

"Well, I doubt it, sir."

"I know you dumbass! I'll handle this!" And with that, he jumped straight towards the floating girl with all his strength, and as he got closer and closer, his head started spinning. And it became warmer; it was like this girl was giving off…energy.

"HEY GIRL! Stop beating the crap out of us, would ya!" He could see the girl's face now, her mouth and nose were there, and her eyes too, but the pupils had disintegrated. Her eyes seemed almost…soullessly. Was she blind? Had she just _become_ blind? He also saw her skin color; it was on the verge of peach to full-fledged orange! He _had _to stop this somehow. He reached out to her, and touched her outstretched arm, the only part of her he could reach. He linked his arms with hers, and the girl finally noticed him. Her eyes locked with his. And he was floating with her, he didn't fall like he had expected, was it possible that this girl was somehow… holding him up?

Kagome was transfixed into his gaze, after all of her negative thoughts; she saw his face…the dog boy's face. She dug deep into his amber gaze, and even though she couldn't see much else, she could see the potency ofhis eyes. And everything else was soon becoming clearer. She could now see his whole face, and soon his body, and she spotted her arm in his. Then the redness that stained everything under its path, seemed to die down, and Kagome was beginning to notice there were other colors than red. There was…the silver shine with snow white of his hair, the amber of his venturesome eyes, the light tan of his skin…All she could see, was _he_.

Inuyasha was taking short, quick breaths, as the girl stared at him and the tenseness of her arm was disappearing, allowing it to flex. The room's original colors (or color, for that matter) returned, and so did everyone else's. The floor was enlarging, inch by inch, as the girl and him descended in much the same way. They gracefully landed, standing. The too people who just 'stole the audience', were still looking intently at each other.

Inuyasha saw a black dot forming in each of the girl's eyes, and increase in size, they were her pupils. But then, something else caught his attention, as _a color_ in her eyes diffused into the whiteness they had been, it was a breathtaking, midnight blue. And the shine of her innocence was displayed through shine on her eyes that imitated stars, in a way, better than stars themselves. All outlined by the pitch-blackness of her lashes. And her rosy cheeks were… nothing compared to her lips. Her features were mixed together with a peachy skin, which added the soft touch. All he could see…was _she._ He couldn't speak; his voice for once was…gone.

She spoke instead, "Wha-, what? What happened? I feel so…lost." She whispered, in a daze. Then, crystal tears streamed down her eyes, and she couldn't stop them as her former thoughts were being remembered.

Oh no, what had Inuyasha done to upset her? He didn't know…what could he do? But he didn't know _he_ had really been the cause of her pain; that this was the girl he had ordered to have to undergo the operation without warning, and neither did she.

She collapsed against his chest, and he couldn't move as she sobbed and clutched his shirt. He held her for a few minutes, and those had been precious.

But he realized that not only were five of his men still in his presence, but also there was a brown-haired woman surveying the screen. But that _was_ her job, so…

He let go of the girl gently, and she set her knees on the floor, crying into her palms now. He blushed as he cleared his throat, "U-hum! Get this girl to calm down, bring in a girl of her age and _kind_ with a similar background. And soon she shall stay to begin her training, we need power like this!" but maybe that wasn't the only reason he wanted her to stay, he was kind of intrigued to find out who she _was_.

The men left to find a member that fit his description. And Inuyasha took off after them…Leaving Kagome to cry her heart out, but she paused now and then to remember his face, and his touch…What was it about him that gave her such, curiosity?

But she was only left with a few minutes to herself, as a girl walked in. Kagome didn't see her until she sat down beside her. She saw her sweet, cocoa eyes, and black hair tied in a high ponytail. She had on a kind smile, and she spoke with sympathy,

"Hey, I'm Sango. What's _your_ name?"

"He-ello, Sango. I'm Ka-Kagome." Her voice was rusty, dry,and shaky, but it would have to do.

* * *

Mm...I wonder...did any of you at first think that Kagome _was_ actually going insane, and that was what the story was about? Because I got a twisted feeling when I wrote it, like what if that was actually what I was going to write? But it ended up differently, thank god,and I hope my pathetic attempt to make it seem a little romantic worked...Hopefully...anyone? 

Well, please review! I'm worried about this chapter...See ya!


	5. The Unlucky Few

A/N: Hey everyone! I am soooooooo SORRY! (smiles guiltily) I have been busy... But anyway, I am sooo sorry I didn't upload in so long! I wouldn't be suprised if reviewers got mad cuz I didn't post a new chapter...

Reviewer: no, you shouldn't be suprised. Let's burn her alive!

Reviewer #2: Off with her head!

Okay, now that's a good example of an exaggeration.

Anyway, this chapter is longer than the other ones, exept chapter one. It's the least I could do, and I hope its not too bad.

Thank you all for your reviews! By the way, Inuyasha wasn't worried about kikyou seeing he and kagome in the 'comforting hug' pose, because that wasn't kikyo! It was just a lady with _brown_ hair watching from the tv screens. lol. But whatever, felt I had to point that out, thanks for your review though!

Disclaimer: (cough) IdonotownInuyahsa (cough)

Moving on!

* * *

It had been hours already spent in the deep conversation Sango and Kagome were having sitting on the comfortable floor, but it seemed like they had talked for years and knew each other since childhood. At first, Sango had been a crying and comforting shoulder to Kagome, and even joined in now and then with her mourning. And now, Kagome was calm, and Sango was adding more of her pep talk. 

"Hey, cheer up! You know, you didn't have it so tough…I (pause) left people behind too…" Her eyes wondered off. Kagome was struck by guiltiness. She had spent all this time talking only about herself, and how she was going to miss those she loved, and her life and troubles, but she never once did ask how Sango ended up in the same place. Sango's attempted pep talk only made her worry, but it helped her realize the world doesn't revolve around her. Not like it ever has…

"So Sango, how did you get here? I mean, were you kidnapped? Or brought forcefully? Or did you fall into a hole…?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"Fall into a hole? No, I wasn't like one of those lunatics who happened to walk into a dark ally and fall into this dump…seriously, how could anyone be that stupid to walk into such a dark alley in the streets of Tokyo? (Kagome scowled, Sango laughed) Just Kidding Kagome…In reality, I wasn't forced to be here, nobody kidnapped me or anything, but they offered my family money if one of the younger members was traded for experimenting. We were starving poor at the time, and we had a lot of mouths in need of feeding. They didn't say what kind of experimenting though… And I was the oldest, and I offered myself so my younger siblings wouldn't have to go…I miss them…But I wasn't allowed to go back, and that was three years ago that I haven't seen or heard from them." she sighed.

"Wow, Sango, I'm sorry…" Kagome apologized whole heartedly.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault! Besides, what's done is done, I try no to think about it."

"But, you _offered_ yourself, that's so noble. Unlike me who got here on pure stupidity…"

"Yeah, well. Some are born smarter than others."

"Sango!"

"Just joking, Kagome! Geez…" they both broke out into happy laughter. Maybe the idea of living here isn't going to be so bad, Kagome thought, _but still… _

**( In another room that was titled "Prime Dormitory") **

_Mmm…I'm done checking the surveillance videos! Now all I have to do is busywork, what a pain in the- -_ the leader thought, until his thoughts were interrupted by a presence that just walked in his office, but he hadn't heard a whisper, he just felt her come in…

"Hello, leader Inuyasha." A woman with the long and straight, black hair and sunken eyes looked into the amber ones, as she sat on a chair on the opposite side of _his_ chair, with a desk in between to put some distance.

"Hello, assistant-leader Kikyo." Inuyasha greeted back.

"May I ask what is to be done about the leader of the humans?"

"Yes you may." He smiled.

"Alright…" she waited a while, and saw that he wasn't answering. Then gave Inuyasha a weird look and asked, "Well?"

Inuyasha chuckled, then answered " The leader of the humans…isn't that officer Kaede?"

"Yes…but we need a new one." she continued impatiently, like she was talking to a child, "She is aging, Inuyasha-."

"I know _that's _right." He cut her off.

"-So we need a new one who is strong, can lead, and is young." She ignored him.

"Yeah, I guess, but that's not up to me."

"It isn't?" she asked bewildered, mostly at the fact he knew something that she didn't.

"No, it isn't. That's up to Kaede. She must choose who _she_ thinks is fit for the job." His mood was lifted a bit; _finally I know something she doesn't!_ He thought.

"Oh, I see…" Kikyo nodded, "Well then, thank you, good bye." She parted, with poise. Inuyasha took in what was left of her presence that just gave off the signal to anyone that she was superior to all, which was mostly what led to his choice of her for the job of an assistant-leader. He needed only the strong at his side.

Now where was he?_ Oh yeah, paperwork_, _what a pain in the ass_…He thought as he resumed his job.

**(Back in the room where Kagome and Sango chatted.)**

"So, what do we do now? I got the operation, and some weird 'abilities', and now what do _you_ do around here?" asked Kagome, curiously.

"Oh yes! I forgot! I have to show you around, and teach you our daily schedule!" Sango was suddenly kicked into high gear. She stood up, and yanked Kagome's arm to pull her up, Kagome used body strength to pull herself up as well. When they were both up, Sango walked closer to a part of the wall, which Kagome knew was the disguised door. Sango shouted "054126434!" and a little square (probably two inches by two inches) opened up to reveal what looked like a web cam, Sango opened her right eye as far as it could go (which involuntarily opened up her left eye as far as it could, too) and came closer to the 'web cam'. A vibrant blue light in a horizontal line, the length of the square, appeared on top of Sango's right eyebrow, and traveled down to the right side of her nose, it had covered her whole right eye. The light had come from the web cam, and it was now obvious to Kagome that it was an eye scanner, just like the woman had said before. The door opened. Sango power walked out and Kagome had to jog to catch up to her before she left her there.

Now they were back in the stone, arched, tunnels. Sango was a good distance away from Kagome, who was observing the walls. Sango led the way down many corridors; she turned left, then right, and then left again. Then Kagome bumped into something, it was Sango, who had stopped walking a few seconds ago. She heard a 'click' and then Sango walked further down, but to where? Wasn't there a solid wall in front of her?

"Sango, did you walk into a wall?" Kagome asked, and then she saw that her friend had stepped into a room. It had been the door that clicked when she opened it. Kagome stepped in too, and saw it was a spacious room where about twenty people were gathered and were chatting freely. No one seemed to notice them come in, but then a handsome guy with black, short, hair tied in a low ponytail came up to her. He had strange, mysterious violet eyes and a charming smile.

"Why? Do _you_ do that often miss?" he asked. It took an instance for Kagome to understand, when she remembered her just-asked question.

"Uh…no, of course not. It's just I thought she was about to bump into a wall."

"So you thought she wasn't paying attention to where she was going (pause) just as you weren't paying attention when _you_ bumped into her." He concluded, still holding that smile.

"No, I just - -"

"Oh Miroku, stop hassling the poor girl! Leave Kagome alone…" Sango elbowed the guy lightly with a friendly smile.

"I'm not hassling her….yet. I was just showing my cleverness, that's all…" said Miroku, mirroring the smile.

Kagome knew he was joking, she could get used to this guy, he was just like a guy friend of hers she knew when she was little.

"How clever…"Kagome sarcastically joked.

"Ooh, she's good." Miroku joked too.

"Yeah, I know, she's my new friend" Sango announced, as if that hadn't been obvious.

"Mine as well?" Miroku asked with puppy eyes towards Kagome.

"Um…sure!" Kagome replied, in a nice manner.

"You should have thought twice before saying that." Sango warned.

"Yay! I have a new friend!" Miroku proceeded in giving her a hug, and Kagome only responded by giving him two pats on the back, in a "there, there" kind of way. And she waited for him to let her go. So she waited, and waited, and waited… Why wasn't this guy letting go of her? She tried to look at his face, which was facing the other way, more towards her back. She caught a glimpse of him, she had to strain her neck, but she saw his face. He was looking at something with attention, and had a small smirk on his lips. She followed his stare, and she saw…._my ass!_ She pushed him off her, violently, and lashed at his face. She slapped him, and the handprint was visible for a few seconds.

Miroku sighed, and talked casually, like nothing important had happened,

"Ah (he breathed), well, at least I didn't receive a harder blow…"

"Miroku! What did you do? Amazing, just- amazing! Five seconds of your new acquaintance- -" Sango shouted.

"Uh-ah, friendship." He corrected.

"Friendship, whatever! Five seconds of your 'friendship' and she has already slapped you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, _amazing_...Everyone knows that is what truly I am." He tried to sound conceited, really just to get Sango mad, or madd_er_.

Sango scoffed. Kagome scowled. Miroku had to give in eventually, so he apologized,

"Alright, if I must. Please forgive me, Kagome." He looked sincere; then again, Kagome knew not to trust this guy so easily now.

"Ok…But never do anything like that to me again! Or I'll be forced to-to hurt you…" she said.

"That was the worst threat ever, sorry Kagome." Sango stated only the truth.

"S'okay, I don't care, as long as _he_ gets the point."

"Yeah, understood." Miroku nodded.

"Good! So…Sango, is this what you do everyday?"

"Oh, yes. We come here, and do our morning relaxing exercises, sort of like yoga, they help us control our 'abilities' throughout the day. Then we have breakfast, and then—"Sango was cut off in her answer by a whistle. Kagome looked to the opposite side of the room from where she was standing, and saw a short, hunched old lady, with long straight and gray hair tied in a low ponytail, wearing…an old miko outfit, why did some women in this place like to wear that? In the fashion world, it was ancient! Literally...

"Settle down! Now everyone, please, sit on the mats as we start our training for today." The lady instructed, with authority in her voice, so it seemed she added the 'please' out of habit and nothing more.

Kagome followed the crowd walking towards the old lady. She only walked a few steps, really, until she realized she was to sit on the blue mats she had just noticed were there on the floor in _this _part of the room. She sat next to Sango, leaving her new girl friend smack in the middle to sit between her and Miroku. _Good, that should put some distance_, she thought.

Everyone had sat in the cross-legged position, so Kagome did so as well. As whispers of ending conversations died away, the old lady cleared her throat, and finally everyone was silent and giving her their full attention.

"Now everyone, close your eyes and begin your meditation with my instructions." She said. Kagome saw that Sango closed her eyes, and sat upright. Kagome did what she had been doing a lot lately, and followed. She remembered her little brother once saying, "Monkey see, monkey do." She had just got that…

"Now, you are drifting off into another world. A world deep inside you…" The old lady was saying, in a calm, mystical voice. "Look, don't see, and search laboriously. Search inside you, your deepest strength. You have abilities, find the source."

Kagome, tried to follow _that_, but it was hard. What does she mean? The source? _Maybe it means were all my power came from and escaped me, like the day I wrecked the cushiony psycho-holding room…_That time, her time temper had risen to new levels, yes, but it tapped into some unknown force inside her, somehow…Maybe the lady was asking her to tap it again…Wouldn't that cause destruction, like the last time? Or, probably she had to learn to be careful when reaching it this time?

"Now, that's it, yes (AN: No, she's not having sex)… You've found the source, now _explore _it. Calmly touch every bit, and learn its capability…Relax…" the voice of the old lady helped her queries. And Kagome knew she needed to explore the source of her power, learn what it was, or what it could do…Only…She couldn't find the source yet! Where was it? She couldn't tell for sure, and looking for it so much did _not_ relax her, to say the least… So, knowing she couldn't achieve the task at hand, she gave up and her curiosity got the better of her. She opened one eye, ever so slightly, and nobody noticed, so she opened both her eyes completely.

She gasped. It was extraordinary! Everyone was sitting in the positions they were before, but only, their butts weren't! They were floating above the floor! This reminded her of childhood movies she had seen in which magical people, like genies, floated in a sitting position in midair, but this was real! Even though they weren't that high above, only a few inches or so, but it was noticeable.

_Wow, they can do that with just…meditating? I wish I could too…But how _do_ they do that? How can they? _She was puzzled, when the old lady spoke again; she was floating with her eyes closed too. "Now everyone let go of the energy. It's time to stop, you've done enough. Put what you learned about your abilities in a safe inside your brain, to be reached only when needed…" she said. Everyone was now floating back down, as if they were as light as a feather, they descended. Then, as soon as they sat on the solid floor, they opened their eyes in a way that seemed like they had been in a deep slumber.

Kagome poked Sango when she opened her eyes, and asked with a hint of anxiety, "HOW did you do that?"

"Meditating everyday…Don't worry, you'll learn, with practice. Now let's go eat!" Sango followed the rest of the people in the room who were exiting through the door, probably towards their breakfast.

Kagome and Sango walked for a while until they reached some double doors, which was the entry to the largest room Kagome had ever been in, other than a ballroom in her school. It was already filled with people, who had just come in through the other double doors on the rest of the sides of the rectangular room. There were square, plastic, blue tables placed orderly in rows, and about four or five people sat at each one in dark blue, also plastic, chairs with metal legs.

"Come on, let's go get out lunch." Sango said.

"Yeah, I'll see you girls later; I'm going to go sit with the guys." Miroku waved while walking away.

"Okay, see you"

"Bye Miroku." Kagome waved back.

"C'mon let's go." Sango pulled Kagome's arm while she said that, heading towards a line of people entering an open door, and then coming out another one a few yards away with small, light green trays that carried food. Kagome hadn't noticed that, neither had she noticed that everyone who was sitting down already had their trays and started eating. They must have come at an earlier time…

Kagome entered with Sango, and ended up with a ham and cheese sandwich, a bottle of water, a small sugar cookie, and an apple (AN: good lunch!) on a tray. Sango followed behind her with her lunch, but then she had to take her place in front of Kagome because she didn't know where to go. Sango led her to a square table near the center of the room, where a wolf-like girl was sitting with a red haired girl, both close to Sango's age, which means close to Kagome's age. Kagome smiled as she sat down, opposite form the other girls and next to Sango.

"Girls, this is my new friend Kagome." Sango introduced, and then added "And she's new."

"Hey Kagome, I'm Ayame." Greeted the wolf-like girl.

"Hello I'm Kaiko." Greeted the other.

"Hey!" Kagome saluted cheerfully. She could see that Ayame was really beautiful, with light brunette hair in two ponytails, and aqua flavored eyes that were interesting to look at, because any lawyer could spend days debating whether they were really green or blue, or both. She had a contrast of her tan skin with her eyes which made her exotic. And the girl named Kaiko had shoulder-length, wavy and healthy red hair, definitely not dyed; it was real, accompanied by big brown eyes like Sango, and cute childish freckles. But Kagome had the impression Kaiko was anything _but_ childish.

"So, what brings you here, tell us, where you forced?" Ayame asked Kagome. Sango made a stiff hand motion in front of her neck, and shook her head, as a warning sign.

"Well, I don't really want to talk about it…" Kagome answered, trying not to sound rude.

"O-oh! I'm sorry…Well, you're new, right? We need to show you around!" Ayame tried to change the topic.

"Oh, Sango's helping me, she's taking me everywhere."

"No, not like that! I mean show you the people, and give you the heads up."

"Oh, okay, shoot."

"Well…you see that table over there, the one with the hot guys?" Ayame pointed to a table in which wolf-like guys were sitting at.

"Uh…I see it." Kagome spotted the table, but none of the guys there were appealing to her because most of them looked too canine-ish. (Kaiko giggled for some reason.) Except one, who looked more human, and had a high ponytail.

"Yeah? Well, the one with the brown headband and the high ponytail, that's my boyfriend!" Ayame smiled.

"No, he isn't, Ayame has just been obsessed with him since the dawn of time…Any way, the real hot guys are not in this lunch." Kaiko cleared.

"They aren't?" Kagome made conversation with a rhetorical question.

"Um, no, she just said that." Ayame answered, and laughed. Kagome's attempted conversation failed.

"Yes they are! And he is _so_ my boyfriend!" Ayame contradicted.

"Kaiko, you're just saying that because your crush isn't in this lunch." Sango told her.

"So?" Kaiko asked the next rhetorical question, but no one answered, as it should have been, but that hadn't worked for Kagome. She smiled at Kagome just then, like she understood the unfairness and it had been amusing to her, but how could she know? "Whatever, you guys have no taste." Sango again.

"Why? Who's your crush, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"As if it's not obvious…But I'm not telling, I'll let you guess!"

"Do I know him?"

"That's foul play! You've only met a few people here, so for you that's a big hint!"

"Ooh! Who have you met Kagome? tell us! Sango has never told us her crush, EVER!" Ayame pleaded.

"Yes please!" Kaiko pleaded as well.

"NO, Kagome, don't say anything, please!" Sango joined the club, but for a different request.

"Well, I think I know who it is, but it's Sango's privacy, so sorry girls, I can't tell." Kagome sealed her lips, and smiled.

"Aww!" Ayame and Kaiko chorused, while Sango was content.

Breakfast was soon over, and the rest of the day followed almost like a school day. Kagome and Sango trained their powers in many of the rooms Kagome had already seen, and it was no wonder now why every room was "Training # (blank)". They trained not only their minds, like in the early morning, but also their bodies with the 'kickboxing' and 'martial arts' that Kagome had seen before. She thought it was a workout in a gym when she had peeked in the training rooms for the first time Flashback _There was an instructor who repeated movements while counting "1,2! 1,2!" and about twenty people in front of him copied the uppercut he was demonstrating. _And as it turns out, she had been completely right and only slightly off on the part that the place was a gym because it was really a shelter. The workout was for their bodies because they had to keep fit for 'battle', as Sango explained to her.

Sango and Kagome had been training in different things like martial arts, and other physical gym-like exercises, plus the ones for their special 'abilities', like there was this one exercise they had to practice picking up heavy and heavier objects with their minds.

"Don't push it Kagome, it has to come out on its own. It must _flow_…Like this." Sango advised, and then demonstrated by lifting a black iron safe, the size of a medium-screen TV two feet above the ground with only an index finger movement upwards. Kagome's jaw dropped. The thing looked _heavy_, even if it was to be carried by pure muscle and not brains, and it took ten times the strength for brains to lift something up than any muscle according to Miroku.

"I could NEVER do _that-_!" Kagome half shouted.

"Sure you can, just start small. You have a target, now _focus_. But don't stress over it, be patient, and wait for the object to lift on its own."

"I-can't" Kagome struggled, and frowned at the object she tried to lift.

"You can!"

"I can't"

"You can!"

"Oh my gosh, look! It flew up! And it's still there…"

"Yeah, I see it! I'm so proud, a whole inch this time! Now, hold it, don't let go..."

"Right, right…Don't let go…"

"No, Kagome, don't!" Sango exclaimed right when a pencil dropped to the ground next to a feather that happened to be descending breezily down. Miroku walked towards them, and picked up the pencil to hand it to Kagome.

"Here, try again; it's easy once you get the hang of it." Miroku encouraged her.

"What, with a pencil! That's too hard!"

"Just, hand her the feather Miroku…" Sango sighed.

"Oh, she was lifting the feather?" Miroku tried not to crack up.

"Just…shut up, Miroku." Kagome ordered, in a beaten, disappointed mood.

Sango and Kagome stayed together, and Kagome was introduced to a lot of people, including more part-animal people. Sango had a lot of friends with differences, there was plenty of variety, and nobody minded. It seemed the humans and… half humans mixed in pretty well; they accepted their differences as far as Kagome could see.

At the end of the day, when everyone else parted to their dormitories, Sango took Kagome into another training room.

"Why do we have to keep training? Everyone else is done." Kagome asked, not caring if she sounded whiny because she was very much tired.

"Well, _we_ don't keep training. _You_ have to, because new 'members' have to be examined for their classification of abilities."

"I'm too tired to try to think, so tell me what you mean by 'classification of abilities' " Kagome yawned, which spread to Sango and made her yawn too.

"It means that you will be training with Kaede, until she decides she knows _exactly_ what you can do with your special abilities. Like make barriers, or read minds…"

"Some can read minds? Who?"

"Yeah, like Kaiko, remember her? She can read minds. Now, I'll come by your dormitory tomorrow for the whole routine, k'? See you!" Sango power walked away so fast Kagome couldn't tell where that girl got the sudden burst of energy. Kagome just blinked, and then decided just to get it over with so she turned around to head for the door. "Training room #108"…_how big is this place?_ She thought.

Kagome walked forwards to reach the door handle, but she bumped into something…no, someone. Kagome backed up a bit, and saw two golden orbs staring at her. It was that dog guy from before! The one who helped her! He blinked; she blinked, remembering just having blinked when Sango had left. _It's a blinking world…_

"S-sorry…" he stammered, looking a little pink.

"It's okay." Kagome smiled, with a full blown blush.

"So…What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Kagome."

"You new?"

"Yes…"

"Well…I'm the leader of this shelter, Inuyasha!" he smiled with confidence.

"Wha-what!" Kagome's eyes widened in horror. _No! The guy who helped me was the one who put me in here in the first place! _

"I know, leader. Cool, huh?" he smirked this time.

"YOU, are the leader? The one who trapped me in this place!" Kagome's eyes _burned_, and if only looks could kill, he would have been too. (AN: he would have been burned. Sorry, felt I had to explain that.) Her face wasn't blushing anymore; it was just plain red now.

"Uh-um…" He said nervously. Inuyasha felt attacked. And he spotted a spark on his shirt. _Wait, a spark?_ He looked down again at his red shirt, _Nah…Must have been the red of my shirt._

"Ugh! I can't believe this. I want to leave this place!" Kagome remembered the first time she'd seen this guy, in an office of some kind, she couldn't remember much…

"Sorry, nocando!" He meant 'no can do' but it came off as one word as he sprinted away. He was there, and then he was gone, just like that.

"Ah!" she screamed in anger. Then she saw he was too far ahead for her to catch up to him, so she sighed in frustration. But remembered why she was there in the first place, and opened the training room door. She stepped in and saw the old lady she had seen that day, in the 'morning exercises' sitting on a green matt, in a small room.

"Hello, child, step closer." She said commandingly. She was sitting cross legged, with her eyes closes, and it looked like she was meditating. How had she seen her again? Kagome walked to her, a little nervous. "Sit, in front of me."

Kagome did as told, and waited until the old lady opened her eyes calmly. Then she asked, "Tell me, what is your name?" or ordered…

"Um…Kagome."

"Alright, Um-Kagome. Let's start."

"Huh? No, ma'am, my name is Kagome." "Oh, I see, trying to be clearer this time. Good, I've taught you something already." She smiled, pleased with herself, "What we are going to do today, we are going to do everyday until we figure out what you're capable of. We'll begin with calm meditation: close your eyes and relax." Kagome did so, and after that the whole 'meditation' was a replay of what had happened in the morning. Kagome was tired, hungry, and bored…

"Now, let's do some other kinds of training. We'll practice on your telekinetic powers…" Kaede went on. And made Kagome try and lift another feather, with her mind, and she hadn't gotten any better but at least she was practicing some more now. Then Kaede stopped her with raising a palm, and said "Well, we need to work on that…Now, let's focus on your other abilities. Look at me, into my eyes."

"What?" Kagome asked worriedly, she hoped this lady wasn't going lesbian on her…or something.

"Do as I say. Look into my gaze, search into my eyes. What do you see?"

"Um…You have…dark brown eyes. With specks of black…And-"

"No, child! That's not what I meant…(sigh) Just try to read my eyes; tell me what I'm thinking…"

"OoOh!" Kagome understood now, she searched her eyes for words, phrases, anything?

"Do not try to look for words, 'tis expression of _reading minds_ like a simple book is not true. Look for images, or even emotions."

"Oh, okay then." Kagome tried again. She stared, and still all she could see was brown and a black pupil.

"Never mind. Maybe that is not your destiny. Try to…put your feelings in tight ball. All of them: anger, love, worry…"

"O-kay…" Kagome was confused in what to do. "Is this stress therapy?"

"Hush, child. Concentrate; bring your emotions into a tight ball. Put your hands together, and make an imaginary ball with your palms." Kagome made an invisible ball.

"Right, now close your eyes, and search for any deep feelings. Like anxiety."

"Well, I'm definitely anxious to get out of this place, and sad about leaving my family…" Kagome almost whispered, with closed eyelids.

"Yes, that's it. Reach deep into them, find them in your memory and play them over and over again inside you."

Kagome was remembering her family, and all the people she loved. She was leaving them all, maybe forever, and now…She felt so alone. And the worst part was: she couldn't remember their _exact_ faces. _Wait, what!_ She worried. Why couldn't she see clear figures? Why were the faces of her mother, little brother, and grandpa kind of foggy? And she couldn't even make out her cousins' faces…_Oh no! I can't remember them! I'm loosing them!_ She felt so frustrated again and… miserable. She couldn't remember her own _family_! She was already spilling hot tears, which slowly dripped down her face. She was truly alone _now_, with no clear pictures of them. She felt sudden anger, and a familiar feeling of fire in her veins…

"It's hot! Too hot!" she heard herself shout.

"It's alright, hang in there! Keep making an imaginary ball!" Kaede shouted back.

Kagome tried to make a ball, but it wasn't helping, it justfrustrated her even more to have to focus on something other than her rising temperature. She couldn't do both at once! She opened her eyes, and saw her hands…They were glowing! Heck, her whole _body _was glowing! But…It was so hot. She felt like taking off her own skin.

"Try to release the energy!" Kaede kept shouting.

"How?"

"Follow your instinct!"

"Great! What do I do!" Kagome stood up, and her own too feet were glowing up at her. She started bouncing up and down in horror, she felt like she was melting! She finally just stuck both her hands out forward, right next to each other, and BAM! A light beam flew out of her hands, and hit the wall. It had made a whole about as big as a basketball. She could see pipes inside, and puffs of smoke from the edges of the whole from the light she had launched. She exhaled in relief, who cares if she made a whole? She felt temperate now, the heat gone.

"I have never seen something like that. I thought it was a mini bomb at first…I shall report it. Now, let's sit again." Kaede said, amazed. She had been standing there too, so both she and Kagome took a seat on the matt.

"Sorry about the whole…What _was_ that?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry about the damage, my child. Just, tell me what you thought of when you…glowed."

"I was thinking, about my family…"

"Well, let's keep that thought. It'll help us figure out your other abilities, if there are any."

"Okay…"

"Mmm…Tell me child, did something odd happen when you first came here? Didn't you feel, even _worse_ than now?"

"Yes. And I'm not sure what I did, but I do know I could have caused major damage if I hadn't been in that indestructible room."

"I will do some research…Well, until tomorrow then. Hold on, actually, I'm just about to call everyone for an assembly, so come with me...You'll meet up with Sango there." Kaede started walking out the door. And Kagome followed her, to her office where she made an announcement of the assembly.

**(In Sango's room:)**

A loud voice spoke. And it was scratchy, like it came from a speaker. "Humans, report to Main room, for an important assembly. I repeat: Humans, report to the Main room, for an assembly." Sango spotted the intercom.

**(In a large room named: Meetings. In it: about five hundred chairs, and a stage in front of all of the seats on which on top lay a podium and a microphone. )**

"An assembly? What could this be? Miroku, have you heard anything about this?"

asked Sango.

"No, I haven't. It certainly wasn't scheduled."

"That's odd. Oh well…Kaiko, follow us-me (she quickly changed her mind), follow _me_." Sango directed Kaiko, who was walking with them.

"Why not me?" asked an offended-looking Miroku.

"And you have to ask?" Sango asked back, sarcastically.

After twists and turns through the arched, stone hallways, all of the former occupants of the spacious room had followed one after the other, like sheep, but they ended up where they needed to go. Kagome and Kaede entered the double doors to what appeared as an auditorium, with what looked like three times as many seats as thee were in Kagome's school auditorium. Kaede walked up to the stage, and left Kagome standing there, in front of sooo many people. Kagome felt embarrassed, then she saw a had waving at her. She turned around, there was nobody behind her. _Yes_, they were waving at _her_. She followed it, and found Sango, Miroku, and Kaiko. She sat down on the seat next to the aisle. She had Sango on the other side, which felt safe because at least she wasn't sitting near Miroku, but she still said "hi!" to him…to all of them.

"Who are these people?" Kagome asked curiously, in a normal voice level because everyone was talking too. She had never seen a more packed room.

"Oh, these are the other humans, which like us got somehow brought here by force, luck, or threats. We are all 458 people, but with you, we're 459." She answered casually. Kagome wondered if anyone had come here knowing its consequences...If they did, they must have been in a real tight spot,either that or clearly suicidal...to want to leave your life behind.

"We still all experienced a horrible misfortune, trust me. _Nobody_ knew what was about to happen to them or the concequences." Kaiko answered her unsaid wonder. _Oh yeah, she can read minds…_Kagome thought, _Wait, stop thinking Kagome! She'll know everything. Just shut up…Ah! Stop thinking! _She smacked her forehead. Kaiko laughed.

"What's up with you?" asked Miroku giving Kagome a weird look, "We _were_ pretty unlucky…In fact, our nickname to our selves should be the 'unlucky few'! Catchy, huh?" He smiled that charming grin again.

"But we're more than just a few…" Sango said, and Miroku shushed her.

"Ahem! Everyone, quiet now…" Kaede suddenly breathed life into the microphone, but most people didn't hear her, until "Silence!" she yelled so loud, it echoed when the room fell silent. "Now, we have come across a very dangerous situation…" She began talking, in all seriousness.

* * *

A/N: Again, I am sooo sorry for posting this late! And um...oh yeah! 

For the reviewer who wrote about this story being similar to 'Point of no Return', you're right! They are similar. But I have never seen that movie before, I think I've heard the tiltle though...Oh well! Thanks for your review, and hope you keep reading! Because my story has a cool twist to it at the end! And if you have any questions feel free to ask. And yes, I'll answer!

Please review, I'll write more soon this time! I mean, sooner...you get the picture. See ya!


	6. Emergency Status

Disclaimer: Well, if I'm writing one, it's not just for kicks.

I changed the author's notes for Chp.4 a bit, and the end of the chapter, too. I added a cliffy, but I didn't have it before because I was going to take a while writing chapter 5, soit would havebeen unfair to have you all waiting so long...that, and I just came upwith a better ending. lol.. So if you want to go back and reread it real quick, go ahead…Um… that means you should probably go back and at least read the ending for those of you still reading this…Go read it! Now! Stop reading this! Don't read it anymore or- or- Wua-ta-ta-ta! (laughs maliciously)….It's addicting isn't it?

* * *

"We are falling in deep troubles now. As you all know I am aging and my body has become weaker and weaker after all these years-" 

"Oh sh-t! Bro' chou tell her dat?" shouted a guy's voice suddenly.

"Sorry man!" shouted another.

"So, (clears throat, eyebrow twitches in annoyance) as our first set of news, I am choosing a new leader for the 'advanced humans' or psychics, you might say. So I'll be testing each one of you during the next month or so." Kaede continued on, ignoring.

Miroku yawned. Kagome whispered to Sango, "So, does this happen all the time?"

"Yeah, I'd say about every few years when the leader of _us_, not the animal slash human kind, chooses a new leader to take their place. It could be because they are unhealthy, or passed away, or are too weak and old to keep leading." Sango replied.

"Guess which reason suits Kaede." Miroku whispered dryly. He was tired from a whole day's training and now he had to listen to this boring assembly, so he was in a rough mood.

"Wait, so there are _two_ leaders? One for the more 'psychic' humans and one for the more…animal looking ones?" Kagome was full of questions.

"Yep. But the leader of the more animal looking ones is always the leader of the whole shelter. That's because the shelters were originally created for _them_, you know, the half animal people... We were just an experiment they conducted to unlucky humans to 'enhance' our brains, as an asset to them in the war against the scientists, who were the firsts to experiment on humans with animal DNA._"_ Kaiko answered quickly, so it was hard for Kagome to follow. (A/N: A tip: you might wanna read that twice.)

"I'm confused…and…what exactly is this 'war' about?" Kagome was puzzled.

"As our second and more _urgent_ news," Kaede's voice spoke up again; making Kagome loose track of her thoughts and nobody answered her question. "We have found out that our many shelters around the country have _not_ been active lately…we fear that they have been taken over by our enemies, and that they have captured our comrades in the other shelters. They might be taking them apart and studying them as we speak, and we have enough evidence to support this. So our shelter is now entering an 'emergency status'. This means we'll train harder than usual, and there will be constant battles between each of you to test your skills against one another. Battles between 'psychics' and part animals- part humans will take place as well because we have to be prepared for every situation. These battles will not be a fight to death, obviously, and the rules for the each 'training' battle, you could call them, will be specified later. This emergency status of the shelter will take place as soon as tomorrow." Kaede finished, and gasped for air after talking so much.

Miroku's jaw hung open, he didn't look so bored anymore, and everyone else portrayed amazement with their own facial expressions. Everyone except Kagome, that is. "I don't understand. What's so bad about an emergency status? What does it mean exactly? Haven't you had to be through it before?" Kagome's state of mind had not changed; she was still puzzled, possibly even more.

"This has never happened before! I mean, I've been in _some_ battles, or more like organized escapes from the scientists and their guards, but nothing serious has happened! Since I came here, everything had been the same! Kind of…What's going on!" Sango went hysterical, and ended up with a question that summed up all of Kagome's.

"I don't know…Maybe, we're actually entering the real war now. Maybe it's getting serious. And what do these battles mean? We have to battle each other? What good will that do?" Kaiko asked her own set of questions.

"Oh, so I take this has never happened before…great. Just when I get placed in here myself….Miroku, you're drooling." Kagome said miserably.

The three friends weren't the only ones with questions; the whole room became an out-of-tune radio when they asked a zillion questions to each other desperately. "Quiet! Everyone calm down! You, child over there, sit!" Kaede shouted into the microphone, and this eventually shushed everyone, so she finished the assembly with " Do not worry, now! We will figure everything out tomorrow. Yes, we will probably have to take matters into our own hands from now on, but let us rest up for tomorrow is a big day. Everyone calmly exit the room and head to your dormitories."

The people inside the room, which was everyone, walked in measured steps, as they were more concentrated on talking to one another about the striking news.

"Oh, the hell with it. I'm too tired to think, let's just wait until tomorrow to worry ourselves ladies, please?" Miroku pleaded as Sango, Kaiko, and Kagome were almost hyperventilating in nervousness. They were each taking turns asking questions, but none of them answered each other's questions but developed whole new questions from another's question. (A/N: I wrote the word 'question' four times in one sentence, cool!)

Miroku and Kaiko went directly to their dormitories, but Sango had to show Kagome where the bathroom was so she could shower and put on the sleeping clothe Kagome found folded on the bed of her dormitory. Everyone had to wear those light blue, baggy and soft pants with a matching button shirt with long sleeves as their pj's. Kagome had also found a new toothbrush and toothpaste so she brought that along with a pink towel as well.

Sango walked Kagome into a room with a tile floor, walls, and a ceiling, with little beige squares outlined by black lines everywhere, and it gave the room a mathematical look like a coordinate grid. There were twelve showers, six on the right side and six on the left, and there was a wall stuck to the showers on the right that separated the showers from the toilets and sinks on the other side. Kagome thanked Sango and they said their goodnight's as they hugged each other.

Kagome walked into one of the showers. She saw a rectangular stool on which to put her clothe and her things. Then she saw a curtain behind that which was the shower. She walked in the shower with her shoes on so she wouldn't step on the dirty floor... she'd wash her feet on the sink later. Soon, Kagome found herself finally relaxing under hot, steaming water. The first time she had really relaxed in what seemed like weeks. There was liquid soap, shampoo, and even conditioner! All in separate dispensers attached to the wall.

While she showered, she thought back on the events of her day. She tried to think positive, even when it came to her family, reminding herself that she would someday escape and rejoice with her family…someday soon. Other than that, she liked her stay in the shelter. _It's…nice, here. Sango could be the best friend out of all my friends someday, she's so understanding… and…I'll get to know the other girls better, including Miroku…He he, I called him a girl…But he's actually a nice guy... Even in this 'emergency status' I could get my life to work out…_ She suddenly remembered a certain someone, _Ughh! That dogboy! He was nice when he helped me when I first got here, but now he's so mean again…Wait…again? I knew him before I came to this place? I can't remember…So many things in my memory have been, almost erased… The leader, Inuyasha, he was…the one who picked on me in school! YEAH! That's the one…What an ass…_ Her memories of Inuyasha slowly came back…how she tried to break up a fight he was in, and how he always tripped her. And then, she remembered something very special, when she had her 'tantrum' in the cushiony room, he had held her and there was something special about him. His golden gaze…She knew he had sensed something for her too; otherwise he wouldn't have stared at her for a little bit. Suddenly, she got butterflies in her stomach. What was wrong with her? She had to shake this guy out of her head. She nodded with closed eyes to herself, and turned off the shower.

Lazily, she dressed in her new pajamas, and got out of the 'shower' side into the 'sinks & toilets' side. She brushed her teeth, and washed her face with liquid soap. She was squeaky clean, so she gathered up all her things neatly, and headed for the door. She was only three steps outside the door, when she bumped into something. _This bumping thing has _got_ to stop…_She thought. She saw it was…none other than the annoying, golden eyed, cute-eared, dog boy.

"Hey, watch it!" he shouted at her, with his pj's and things under one arm.

"So-sorry! Hey, Don't shout at me! It was an accident. And…remember last time we talked? You just ran away you coward!" she shouted back.

"What? I'm no coward!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO I'M NOT!"  
"No you're not."

"YES I AM!"

"No, you're not a coward, apparently you're just stupid. I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book."

"What trick?"

"Didn't you watch bugs bunny as a child?"

"Um…no."  
"You were a deprived child, there's _one_ knot unraveled."

"Hey!" He half shouted, half laughed. She smiled, and then asked demandingly "How come you picked on me so much in school, huh?"

"I did? Oh…yeah! _You_ were that girl that I always pissed off! That was hilarious! You were just sooo easy."

"I was an easy target, thanks...How honorable to pick on the weak."

"They didn't vote me leader for nothing." He smirked.

"People actually _voted_ for you? Was that after you persuaded them to vote for you or get the beating of hell?"

"After, no wait, before. I didn't have to give them a choice they just did as I asked." He smiled. Kagome's knees shook a little every time he did just that. But then she felt a sudden pang of sadness and a bit of hurt anger hit her, because she remembered what he had done to her...Made her leave her family…but for what exactly?

"Hey…I don't exactly understand what I'm doing here…I mean, I know we are here to battle…And I know the 'who': it's the crazy scientists we're against, the 'why': because of what they did…you know, experimenting on humans…but… I don't know the 'how'. How are we supposed to fight them?" Kagome asked dryly. A little talking had helped her find exactly what she was confused about. Ever since the 'operation' she got, she had been thinking so rationally and logically, she feared it made her less…emotional than normal, less human…

"Well, you see…there's this weapon we, us and the scientists, are both after…a weapon that can destroy a whole country in one blow, the Shikon no Tama, and whoever finds it first will win. If _we_ find it, we get our freedom. If _they_ find it, they'll use it to rule the world and, oh yeah, they'll want us back, and we'd have to surrender knowing it's hopeless from there (smiles sarcastically). So we go on missions to search for it, and sometimes we come across one of their agents, that's when we fight…you'll understand everything better tomorrow." He answered one question, which triggered ten thousand more questions in Kagome's head, and yet she took it in and replied, "Oh."

"Yeah, well…Hey, I'm sorry I made you come here, but you can really help us win this battle…I've seen your progress. I'm glad you're here." And with that almost- whisper, Inuyasha left and entered the boy's bathroom, content Kagome didn't see him blush a little with his last sentence.

"Go-goodnight!" Kagome yelled after him

"Goodnight!" his voice echoed out of the open entrance to the boy's bathroom.

(A/N: No she's not going to follow him in there…sorry, no lemons!)

Kagome was lost in thought, and her feet led her right back to her dormitory, which would have taken half an hour longer had she been aware of what she was doing. It was always easier just to let your instincts guide you, _Come to think of it…_ more _now_ than ever thanks to the 'operation'. Kagome sighed, she still wasn't happy about the whole operation. Who would be so happy of being changed inside out without being consulted first?

She put her stuff aside: her wet towel and everything that wasn't technically hers on top of a metal hanger she hadn't noticed, and there was also a little wooden table beside her bed, with what looked like an…alarm clock on top? And it had a small drawer. She wasn't interested in details; she was too tired. Then she tugged herself in the gray bed with white sheets and matching pillow. It was anything but comfy, warm, or home. It was more of a persistent pain to her back, and the annoying 'boings' it made when she tossed and turned! It just made her feel like she literally sunk _into_ the bed, but not in a good way. She finally gave into her wariness, and her bed, and for the sake of not thinking of her family and her past again, she closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep soundly…with a few interruptions.

A low-pitched yet extremely loud "Beep, beep, beep" made poor Kagome opened her eyes for the fifth time that night. It was the alarm clock next to her, she should have checked if it was set the night before…She hadn't really slept since she woke up four times before, not because of the alarm clock but because of her evil bed and haunting dreams that she had suddenly forgotten. She hit the alarm clock and it worked for it had effectively turned off.

Sango suddenly walked into her room, dressed up and ready to go. She wore a tight, which looked like spandex, black outfit that covered her whole body. It also had splashes of pink, though, and Kagome recognized it as one of the outfits she had seen in her history textbook on a person with the subtitle of 'demon slayer'. (AN: the outfit Sango wears when she is fighting demons). She had on a high ponytail, and carried a folded suit just like hers but in the color aqua in one hand.

"Good morning! Sleep well?" Sango greeted the exhausted-looking Kagome still on the bed.

"If only grandpa were here, I could ask him to exorcise my bed…" she murmured half asleep, and then yawned.

"That bad huh? Don't worry, you'll get used to it." She said cheerfully, a little too cheerfully for sleepy Kagome. "Well, Kaede told me to hand you our emergency-status uniform. The ones who were here before you already had it put away in our rooms."

"What time (yawn—AN: I actually yawned as I wrote that…) is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's (glances at alarm clock) five thirty a.m.! Now dress up, we have a tough day ahead of us!" Sango urged.

"Thanks, that really makes me want to get up and go." Kagome said annoyed, as she massaged her eyeballs, with closed eyelids of course. Then she stood up from her bed without much balance, and stretched a bit, then did a poor job in making the bed.

"Oh, don't bother with that, just do it later. C'mon Kagome, take your toothbrush, paste, and cloth with you to the bathroom. Here, I'll go with you." Sango hooked her arm with Kagome's and dragged her to the bathroom. Having to pull her past passerby's who were fully up and dressed (only girls), since Kagome was sure to bump into one if she didn't have Sango because she was sleepwalking, or more like trying to sleep while walking. They finally reached the bathroom, and Kagome did everything plus washed her face surprisingly quickly, as she was in a trance. Her hair that day was a little wavier than usual; the conditioner hadn't been that great…

"Alright, I'm up. Mornin' Sango." Kagome hugged her impatient friend, who had been tapping her foot waiting for her friend.

"Finally you're awake (she hugged back). Now let's go ( she broke the embrace)." Sango hurried her yet again. They went to put Kagome's stuff back, and headed for the assembly room.

( In the assembly room)

" Wonder how a day like this will start..." Kaiko mentioned aloud in her chair

Ayame shifted next to her, "A day like what?"

"Well, a day on the emergency status!" Kaiko broke out nervously.

"Don't worry Kaiko, I'll be here to protect you with my strong, manly arms," Miroku sat next to Kaiko, and it was pretty disturbing to her, specially since he just put his arm around her. "And when we're together like this (he began his 'sweet talk'), something of me just pops up and _hardens_-"

"Miroku!" Ayame hissed threateningly.

" – Which is my bravery and love for you." Miroku finished as he intended to. "What? What did you think I meant Ayame?" he asked curiously.

"Uh…uh…(blushes) nothing I misunderstood." Ayame answered shyly, blushing red as a chili pepper. Kaiko laughed so hard, she put her hands over her mouth to contain herself.

"Hey, good morning!" Sango greeted cheerily, as she took a seat next to Kaiko, followed by a zombie who sat next to her.

"Hey! And hello Kagome!" Miroku greeted back just as perkily, and Kaiko and Ayame said hi as well. Sango smiled, and Kagome grunted in response.

"Kagome is in a Frankenstein-ish mood today." Sango explained Kagome's awkward greeting.

"Kaiko, switch seats with me, so I can be next to lovely Sango?" Miroku smiled charmingly.

"I'd be happy to!" Kaiko switched seats.

Miroku put his arm around Sango, and tried out his newfound 'talent' in sweet talk again, "Oh Sango, when we're together like this-"

"Please don't start Miroku…" Sango sighed.

"Yes, please!" Ayame begged, "She might take it…wrong!"

Kaiko giggled.

"Huh?" Miroku frowned.

"Aaawhh!" Kagome gave a very loud yawn, and rested her head on Sango's shoulder, or rather Miroku's hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Somebody's not a morning person! Aww…"Ayame cooed.

"Well, I know who else isn't. And he's got dog ears." Miroku pointed at the seat on Kagome's left. It was Inuyasha, who was sinking down in his chair, with crossed arms and closed eyelids.

"I can hear you, ya know. (yawn). All you people see in me are my ears..." Inuyasha said irritably, without opening his eyes.

Kagome looked up for a second, and saw him. "Hey…I. Am. So. Tired. (yawn!)", she told him.

"Me too." He opened his right eye and saw her. She had little baggies under her eyes, but she still looked cute and cuddly, like an innocent child.

"Yeah…" Kagome sunk into her chair too, leaving her position at Sango's shoulder.

"Ahem. Testing, one, two three... (tap, tap) Is this thing on?" Kaede's voice spoke loudly.

" 'Singing, I love rock and roll.'? Go Britney…" Ayame joined the club and yawned too.

Kaede was speaking at the microphone stand again, just where she was last night, and everyone who was there with her that night was there then too. "Good morning. Ye all will report to the rooms that you're indicated when you're name is read. But don't leave when we call it, just stay sitting and remember where you're supposed to go. This is how we'll start training today."

"Oh great, this is gonna take forever." Inuyasha spat.

"Sakurako Watanabe, training room number 48. Kiki Hokkaido…" Kaede read down a long, long piece of paper.

Kagome didn't remember much since then. She just remembered hearing "Hey, Kagome, you're with Ayame today!" and that was it. Next thing she knew, somebody was poking her. And poking her, and poking her. Then she heard "Aww, but they look so cute together!" and " Wake her up, we're about to leave!" hissed a voice, probably Sango.

Black still outlined her sight, but Kagome saw four heads just staring at her. It was Ayame, Kaiko, Sango, and Miroku, all crouched down trying to wake her up. Why hadn't they? _Hold on, what am I laying on?_ Kagome asked herself. She looked to her left, slowly, and saw…red. A red shirt. _Mm… _She looked up a little, and saw a lip… Whose lip? She backed up and saw, cute dog-ears? She was too tempted, so she cracked, and reached for them. She felt their fuzziness and warmth, they were so cute! She began massaging them, and a sleepy smile crossed Inuyasha's lips. His eyes still closed.  
"Aww! They were cuddling and now she's giving him an ear-massage! Inuyasha, you my dawg!" Miroku shouted happily. "I'm so glad he's still half asleep…" He laughed carelessly, but then felt a sharp pain on the side of his head, and he felt he grew another head on top of his, as the part of his head where he got hit swelled "Ouch!"

"You stupid bastard! Just shut up!" Inuyasha yelled at him, alarmed, and blushing hysterically. He was now sitting at the edge of his seat, and away from Kagome. Kagome realized what she had been doing as well.

"My hands…what have I done?" Kagome asked in horror.

" My life's story! Now you truly understand!" Miroku looked like he was about to cry.

"No, 'cause she's actually guilty for it, you hentai." Sango said flatly.

"Now everyone, everyone, quiet! Let's head off to you're directed rooms, please, and breakfast will be given there." Kaede ordered. Everyone got up and left quickly in small groups. Inuyasha was out the door so fast he seemed to leave his shadow, but then it was gone.

"Well, I guess we'll see each other at lunch. Sango, let's go." Kaiko took Sango's arm.

"See you!" Kagome waved.

"Ah, Inuyasha was supposed to go with me, he won't know where to go…I'll go find him, see you girls." Miroku smiled and left.

"Alright, let's got Kagome!" Ayame pulled Kagome's arm harshly out the door. She needed to learn to control her strength, and maybe…that's what she was going to do in the room they were going to…

(In training room #37)

"Now that you are all here, please sit in the assigned places on the floor and wait. Breakfast will be passed out. I am your instructor today, Rachel, and you are my pupils." A woman with dirty blond hair instructed. Kaiko and Sango sat on the stickers on the mat covered floor labeled numbers 10 and 11.Around them, only humans filled the room, men and women. Something black and shiny was attached to the highest part of the gray wall, facing all the humans who were sitting down, which was pretty much everyone except the 'instructor' who was facing her 'pupils'.

They waited until they got the cardboard plates of a cheese omelet and milk carton. Sango took a bite, "Mm! This is good-(digs in with fork) Mm-ew!" she immediately changed her facial expression from satisfied to grossed out, " Was that fish? In a cheese omelet?" she asked as she chewed with a scrunched up face.

"Eww. Yes it is…" Kaiko mirrored her.

"Fish is brain food. And we _need _to train our brains today. We will be training our left or 'psychic' part of our brains. Now eat." The dirty blond woman explained.

"I think this is _salmon_ with the cheese omelet." Kaiko proclaimed ignoring the woman.

"Gross…" Sango swallowed, and it came off as a gulp.

(In training room #23)

"Good mornin', I'm Sam. Please seat wherever. We'll pass out breakfast, and eat up; you'll need the energy. We 're body building today, training ourselves to fight in any situation." A muscular man almost beaver-like announced. Everyone in the room were men, or of the male species…some animal males, some human males, such as Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What is this?" Asked Miroku staring at the plate suspiciously. Just then, Inuyasha took his fork and attacked his own plate, then swallowed his food.

"Bacon n' eggs. Not bad." Inuyasha answered through mouthfuls. Spreading bits of his food and saliva on Miroku's face.

"Thanks for the share of your food portion." Miroku said with a flat face.

"Wat, I'm mungry!" he kept spitting and chewing.

"Whatever. What's to drink I wonder?" Miroku took a sip of his plastic bottle with a sand brown liquid, which ended up on his and Inuyasha's face as little brown freckles as he spit the whole thing out like a sprinkler, even though it was only a sip.

"Miroku! Don't spit at me!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Doesn't feel good now does it, Inuyasha! First Kagome understands me, now you, I feel so loved (gets teary)… But really, what's in this?"

"Drink up, it's your energy drink, and trust me you're better off not knowin' what's in it." The built half man, half beaver advised.

(In training room #55)

"What's this?" asked a curious Kagome. She had the right to be curious, for the room she walked into was like all the other training rooms with a cushiony, blue gym-matted floor, but it had metal drawers all alongside the walls: every part of the four walls were not really walls, but a stack of broad, metal, beige drawers.

"I'm not so sure…I don't think I've ever been here before." Ayame also answered curiously, while inspecting the room.

"Hello, and welcome. I am Coral. Everyone please take a seat on the blue mat wherever you prefer. Today we will study weapons, and then we'll practice with each one, until we find one that suits each of you best. Breakfast will be served, and given out when you are all seated." A woman with pale blue skin, and pointed ears, introduced calmly. She had big, round eyes, and very high cheekbones that made her face look flat. Kagome guessed she had been 'experimented' on with _fish _DNA.

Kagome and Ayame sat where there was space, and there was a load of that, which made them all the more comfortable, _Grrr…that still doesn't make me a morning person,_ Kagome thought The woman passed by and handed them cardboard plates with a bagel, a plastic knife, and a tiny Ziploc bag of sealed cream cheese (AN: I don't own the Ziploc company). Then she gave them a plastic cup with orange juice.

"Well, this isn't bad." Kagome admitted, and then repeated what she had done for what seemed like forever and yawned.

"It's very plain though." Ayame took a small bite.

(In training room #37)

"Good, good. Now that you are all done with your food, please throw away the trash in the black plastic bag." Rachel politely commanded.

"Um, ma'am? What plastic bag?" Kaiko asked confused.

"I was hoping someone would ask. You see that black thing hanging from the wall?" The instructor pointed towards the shiny object. "Well, now, throw away your food in there. With your minds, of course. Some will find this task easy, some will have some trouble, but I'll know how much progress each of you have covered."

"Alright, who goes first?" asked Sango.

"How about you, miss?"

"Oh, okay." Sango stood up and closed her eyes. Then she opened them and easily lifted up the plate, without dropping remainders of fish omelet (pieces of salmon), and picked up her milk carton too. They floated in the air until Sango felt secure that her mind had stabled them, and steadily lifted them up towards the bag. It was a little complicated trying to find the opening of the bag, but when she did she shoved both the plate and carton in, without dropping a crumb.

"Good. You were number…eleven, right? Now, I'm going to think of a random number, and that person will be next. The numbers are the ones you sat on. " Her eyes drifted away in thought.

(In training room #23)

"Alright, everyone, up! Throw away your trash in the trashcan over there in the corner. Then make space and get ready for stretches." Sam pointed to corner in Inuyasha's left.

Everyone quickly got up, and stood in a line to throw away their plates. "I feel like I'm training in the army again…A freakin' line (growls)…" A dry voice was heard above others.

When every male had returned to his place on the mat, Sam began stretching, reaching for his toes, and folding each arm under his chin, and all that good stuff while counting to ten with each stretch. "Well, follow! And count with me, one, two, three." He yelled angrily at the men who were just staring at him, until they got the picture and copied him, counting and all.

"Geez, this guy's loud." Inuyasha complained while putting all his weight on one knee in one stretch.

"Four, five. Inuyasha, keep quiet and count." Miroku said and resumed counting.

"Don't ya tell me what to do!"

"Hey, you there with the dog ears, count!" Sam shouted.

"Hey, it was better me than him, too late." Miroku said under his breath. Inuyasha held his tongue and suppressed his anger.

"I thought _I _called the shots." He hissed.

"Not in training, you're just like everyone else.

(In training room #55)

"I will come around with a trash bin, please throw away everything." Coral began walking up to everyone, rushing them to finish their food.

"Hang on, I'm not finished eating." Kagome held still a fourth of a bagel.

"Then finish! What's taking you so long? It's just one bagel." Ayame had left nothing on her plate, not even cream cheese. There was only a plastic knife, a plate, and empty cup, and an empty little bag of cream cheese.

"I'm not a fast eater!"

"Quiet. Chew it down!"

"Please throw that in here." Coral was already asking Ayame to throw away her leftovers, or rather what's left, luckily giving enough time for Kagome to finish. Then Coral came up to Kagome, and she happily threw her stuff away.

"Now, let's begin. I have a special talent for choosing which weapon is best for whom. We begin with you, please come here." Coral pointed at a girl with short black hair. She walked right next to Coral. Coral looked at her for a moment, and got closer and closer to her eyes, but not so close that their noses touched. This made the girl sway nervously. "Yes!" Coral backed away suddenly, the girl almost fell in surprise. "I've got it." She walked to the wall to her right, past the girl, and counted the row of drawers. She picked one second from the floor, and pulled out a wooden crossbow. "Alright, this is what you'll use to train. Now go back to your place, and sit patiently." The girl did as told, although she took the weapon shakily. . "Next will be…Miss Kikyo."

"Hello. What weapon do you see fit for me?" A woman with long and shiny, straight, black hair and sunken eyes walked up gracefully, and Kagome remembered seeing her before…_Flashback: She was wearing and old miko outfit, which Kagome only recognized from the pictures of Feudal Japan in her history book. Another detail that managed to completely alarm Kagome was: that woman stole her face! She looked almost the same as her omitting the fact that this woman was more refined and elegant, plus had a powerful sense about her_. _End flashback._ Yep, that wasKikyo, and she wore that same outfit again, it was probably her uniform.

"Mm…Assistant leader, Kikyo…I see…" Coral purposely tried not to get too close to Kikyo, since she was above her rank, but she couldn't help coming a little closer.

"Yes?" Kikyo asked in a slightly annoyed tone, she felt a little invaded.

"I know…" she walked to the wall on her left this time. She pulled out a drawer meeting her shoulder height. It was, the longbow and arrow. "Here you go ma'am." She said handing Kikyo her weapon. She took it and gave a small bow of the head, then sat back down.

"I didn't know she was here! Oh man, I hope I don't embarrass myself…" Ayame whispered worriedly.

"So…that's Kikyo." Kagome wondered.

* * *

A/N: Alright, done! ta-da! Finally...phew. Sorry about the wait, I was having a slight case of writer's block...Anyway, expect more chapters, quicker, because I'm on vacation and I have nothing, Irepeat, NOTHING,to do...I AM BORED! Out ofmy mind! (Sways back and forth) hang in there, c'mon, hang in there.Ahhh! 

If any of you have any questions concerning the story, because I know this chapter was very confusing (trust me), then feel free to ask in a review, I will definetly answer (smiles)!

Hentai: pervert.

Oh, well, keep reading and reviewing! And check out my other story if you want! Arigato, Ja ne!


End file.
